Alice in Smallville
by Pond2
Summary: Alice was an average 16 year old girl with a troubled family life but when she decides to leave them behind in hopes of a better future, she never could have known she would have ended up here. Now, in Smallville she must deal with new powers, a new life and navigate how far she will go to protect not only the one she has grown to love but the only true family she has ever had.
1. Chapter 1: GREEN

Chapter One

GREEN

I lay staring at my fan that spun madly around and around on my ceiling casting odd shadows across the popcorn coated plaster. I blared my music trying to block out the familiar sound of loud voices and slamming doors that seemed to constantly fill my home. Yet my parent's shouts still seemed to cut through the drums and guitar of my hand-me-down radio in the corner of my room. They fought all of the time. About me. About the house. This time it had something to do with my screwed up older brother. I dreamed of getting out. I wanted to escape this town and everything in it. A rumble of thunder from outside shot me upright in bed as the lights flickered to black and the music went silent. I heard a crash downstairs. There was a pause in the fighting and I prayed the power outage might have pulled them out of their brawl but two minuets later their fighting came back in full swing. This time with twice the enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes and flopped back to my mattress.

I pulled a pillow over my head wanting to scream. I had to make it out of here. I couldn't stand another day of this. I couldn't handle another sleepless night. I just couldn't do it anymore. So in a moment of pure insanity I let the sound of the storm outside be the theme song of my escape. I dashed around my room my long blonde hair flying around me as I collected a bag of essentials. I threw in a wad of cash that I had been saving from work. I hadn't been saving for anything in particular but now as I threw it in my bag I knew that I'd be lying to myself to say I hadn't been planning this for a while. I was just now getting the courage to finally act. I shoved in anything I thought I could use into my all too small duffle-bag before swinging open my window and throwing it outside into the rain, hearing it land with a thud.

I tried to climb up on to the window seal myself but slipped and hit my head on a clunky metal box.

"Gah" I gasped in pain angrily eying at the object. I remembered the day at the County Fair bitterly thinking on the crazy woman's words.

"Destined for greatness huh?" I growled sarcastically. I tore open the top and laughed sourly at the chunk of green plastic that greeted me. "Figures" I scoffed and shoved it in my jean pocket tossing the metal box behind me as it clunked to my carpet.

I sat on the window seal with my converse laced shoes dangling over the edge and looked down at the two story drop below me. My stomach flipped and my head spun. What was I doing? For a second I thought of forgetting the entire notion. For a split moment I second guessed myself, but as I heard the smack of my bedroom door being flung open I bit back a scream and flung my uncoordinated body out into the rain plummeting onto the soppy but hard ground outside.

"ALICE!" I could hear my father's bellowing voice behind me as I scrambled to my feet.

"ALISON ROSE GREEN!" He called.

A sharp pain shot up my side and the rain saturated me in seconds but even with a heavy bag over my shoulder scuffed arms and muddy hands I have never ran so fast in my life.

My shoes sunk and stuck in the mud. I felt like I was running in quick sand but with every labored step I took I knew I was putting another step between me and them. One more step towards tomorrow. And it was enough to keep me running. I dashed to my bike that leaned against my mailbox at the end of the driveway and swung my leg over the side before kicking off and propelling myself down the gravel street away from the only house I had ever known.

I had been peddling for thirty minuets and the storm was picking up. The wind blew so strong that it nearly knocked me down off my bike. I could barely see two feet in front of me. I couldn't believe I was actually had doing it. Me, Alison Green, had finally done something notable, something for myself.

I had always stood out. I had always been different but I had also always been told I was average by my parents so many times I had begun to believe them. They had said I was just a normal kid from nowhere and I would be stuck my whole life. Yet I always felt I had been destined for more. Like somehow because I stood out from everyone else and never quite fit in that it meant something, like I was meant to do something with my life and maybe this was it. Maybe this was the beginning of everything I had always hoped for. I could almost sense fate's threads pulling my entire life together with each peddle of my beaten up blue bike.

Apparently I was wrong.

Two bright lights whipped around the corner and before I could register fear I hit the pavement with a deafening crack and my sight went blurry then black.

 _One year before_

 _"Get your head out of those comics Alice!" I heard my fiery haired friend Jeanie call laughing, "We are at The annual fair! The only thing fun that happens in this town and your missing it because you are too busy nerding out about some guy in a cape!"_

 _I rolled my eyes and trying to hide a blush. "Whatever Jeanie not everyone has countless guys fawning all over them all the time! I've excepted I'm going to die alone why not give me some slack and at least let me sulk and pretend" I looked fondly at the drawing of none other than Clark Kent and sighed, a girl can dream._

 _"At least get your fortune told! Come on your never let me have any fun!" she put on the signature Jeanie pout face and I melted._

 _"Fine if you wanna waste five dollars to have some crazy lie to you for five minuets at least it will be fun to observe" I laughed closing my comic and shoving it in my satchel._

 _"YAY!" She laughed grabbing my hand and pulling me off my bench in the shade to the purple tent across the fair that sported a glittery sign that advertised "palm readings and fortunes"_

 _I gave her my classic skeptical glare but she just pulled me in with a laugh._

 _The inside was hardly what I had expected from you everyday county fair fortune booth. It smelled as if someone was burning incense and as I looked around at the highly embellished tent I was completely shocked by the ornate and elaborate interior._

 _"Wow." I whispered._

 _"Hello?" Jeanie called cautiously. "Heeelooooo?" she sang again peering around the layers of fabric draping from the ceiling._

 _A shiver rolled down my spine something didn't feel right. Everything had an odd glow to it and although the fair was right outside the festivities seemed miles away. I was officially freaked out, "Jeanie no one is here maybe we should-"_

 _A slender lady popped up from behind me her eyes inquiring, glassy and a striking grey. "Hello Alice" she smiled a lopsided smile and I sucked in a breath of air. I could tell she was blind but her eyes still seemed to search mine and I couldn't quite place it but she seemed so familiar._

 _From behind me Jeanie let out a laugh. "So cool! We wanted to get our fortunes read!"_

 _"Of course" She responded to Jeanie but her nearly white eyes never left mine._

 _She gestured to the table in the corner of the tent. I awkwardly shuffled to one of the three wooden chairs all to aware of the Fortune Teller's icy stare seemingly burning holes in my skin. She had no issue getting to her seat across from me and seemed quite comfortable in her lavishly decorated tent._

 _"give me your hand." she spoke softly._

 _"I don't know" I looked to Jeanie for help but she only nudged me annoyed that I seemed to be backing out of my promise. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the lady and with great caution._ _I ever so slowly placed my freckled hand in hers. As soon as our skin touched she jumped which made me jump._

 _"What!" I yelped attempting to pull my hand away but her fingers clamped down like a python. Damn that lady had a death grip._

 _"Alice" she whispered quietly her gaze looked far away and she didn't speak for the longest two minuets of my life before smiling sadly and letting me go._

 _"What! What is it?" I desperately tried to call her back to reality._

 _"So much for the skeptical Alice." Jeanie joked._

 _I didn't care._

 _"You are destined for great things." she whispered darkly. "Terrible sacrifice and suffering to save the ones you love. You shall find your true calling and when you do you will have to decide who to help and who to let go. Your life will change very shortly and when it does you will need something." she shot up from her chair and I got up from mine following her around as she dashed about her tent like a madwoman tearing everything apart searching for something in a desperate frenzy._

 _"I'll need what? What are you talking about?" I called desperately trailing behind her as Jeanie sat confused._

 _All of her certainty and comfort gone the woman stumbled around tripping on pillows and flinging around boxes. She tossed around papers and books knocking over everything in her path as I desperately dodged the debris. Just as I was about to try to stop her. The Lady froze and turned to me holding a small metal box._

 _She smiled, "Someday not to far in your future you will need this. Don't open it. Not until it is time." she chuckled and clapped her hands in anticipation._

 _I looked down at the heavy metal box. It could have been a jewelry box. It probably was. I carefully slid the clasp to the side and my heart rate picked up. Just as I began to lift the lid a white boney hand smacked it shut. Startled I jumped back._

 _"What did I just say?" the woman growled._

 _"I just thought..." I whispered wanting to crawl in a shell._

 _"You just thought" she mimicked angrily. Before grabbing my wrist and pulling me forward, "I said DO NOT OPEN IT UNTIL IT'S TIME"_

 _"She did say that." Jeanie squeaked._

 _Thanks for the support Jeanie._

 _"How will I know it's time?" I whispered my body trembling._

 _"You will know." and with that she pushed us out and closed the curtain turning her sign to closed all before I could object or ask anymore._

 _I looked down at my hands. I held the mysterious metal box so tightly my fingers began to turn white while_ _Jeanie and I stood there dumbfounded._

 _We stood there in shock and silence until Jeanie turned to look at me with a questioning look, "She didn't even charge us."_

Present day

I lay on my back my golden hair sprawled around me and my first thought was, "I must be dead".

"What do you think happened?" I heard what I assumed was an angel question above me. I was never very religious but hey we all can be wrong right?

"I don't know son but she looks like she really took a beating we should probably get her to a hospital."

I smiled wondering why they needed hospitals in heaven.

"Wait I think she's awake!" The younger one called.

Suddenly the ground beneath me gave way as I felt two arms wrap around me and lift me up unexpectedly.

"Gahh!" I shouted eyes snapping open to a bright blue sky. I scrambled in the stranger's arms but they didn't budge their hold.

"Clark I think it's best you put her down she seems a little out of sorts"

"Right sorry." as gently and tenderly as anyone ever could the young angel placed me back on the ground.

My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw my angel for the first time. Two light sea foam blue-green eyes stared concerned back at me from behind dark brown hair that fell into his face. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

I tried to scramble to my feet as he supported me.

"Um yes..." I mumbled my vision blurry. I rubbed my eyes squinting at the to fuzzy figures in front of me. "I think I." My eyes finally focused on them and I gasped. Now I know I must be dead.

"My name is Jonathan Cent and this is my son we found you here and-"

Before he could finish I interrupted in the worst way possible. To my utter dismay I violently vomited up any reminisce of what was inside of me onto the angel's shoes before my vision grew dark and the ground came quickly up to great me.

 **Hello! I hope you liked the first chapter! I know it's a bit long and you didn't see much of Clark but I really wanted to develop Alice well and flush out her character so don't worry things definitely pick up. Sorry about any typos. I tried my best in proof reading and republished it like four times to try to get it right. Next chapter should be better with that. I hope you stay tuned for more chapters and If you have any suggestions or just want to let me now how you like it please comment! I would be so happy to hear from you and I will definitely respond to all of them. I have big plans for this story so If you want to hear more just let me know! I will probably write at least one decent sized chapter a week or more:) Again thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy

Chapter 2

"Maybe we should have taken her to the hospital" Jonathan reasoned again with his son.

Martha shook her head "She kept saying she didn't want to go."

"What do you think happened to her?" Clark added softly.

I slowly felt my head clear.

"Clark?" I whispered incoherently.

"I think she's awake." Martha whispered. I felt the couch beneath me sink as someone sat down. "Are you okay sweat heart." A gentle hand stroked the side of my face tenderly.

My eyes flickered open to a sideways kitchen. I was in the Kent's house. I recognized it right away but could barely keep my mind wrapped around it. If I was remembering the last time I woke up clearly I obviously should take it slow but how do you ever comprehend something like this?

I slowly sat up and looked around at the six pairs of watching eyes before me. I took a deep breath and squinted trying to make them disappear. I counted to three expecting this insane set of circumstances melt back into my four bleak bedroom walls but when I looked again there were the Kents' daring to continue on existing.

"What is your name?" Martha asked gingerly.

"Umm Alice" the words felt foreign in my mouth.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard. Do you know what happened to you Alice?" Jonathan asked carefully.

I just stared past him to the quiet boy just off his left shoulder. Clark Kent. That was freaking Clark KENT. Freaking pretights and cape Superman in the flesh! After the silence continued for a while and he gave me a strange look I broke my stare and returned my attention to Jonathan.

"I um…I don't know what happened. I was riding my bike and I just don't know." I tried to put together in my head the events prior to when I woke up in crazy town but the story didn't seem to fit together. One second I was riding in the rain into a new life and the next thing I know I wake up to Jonathan and Clark Kent and I- remembering a particularly embarrassing event I quickly averted my eyes to the ground where I saw everyone wearing shoes, mine particularly muddy, except for Clark.

"Maybe we should take you to a hospital…" Martha trailed off concerned.

"No!" I protested. I can't go to a hospital! Hospitals meant papers and questions and cops. All three I didn't think I could handle at the moment. "I'm okay! Really! I'll be fine!"

"I don't know…" Neither Martha nor Jonathan seemed very convinced but I smiled and hoped they'd let it slide.

"Thank you for all of your help…I'll just go home now." I stood up not really shore where I was planning on going but I knew I couldn't go to the hospital.

"At least have your parents pick you up?" Martha called after me as I sped towards the door.

I turned to look back at everyone searching for an answer they would be able to take.

"They're out of town on business overseas." I quickly rebuffed. "Military." I tacked on at the end for good measure.

"Well that settles it then you're staying with us we can't let you go home alone in this state." Martha insisted.

"She's right you should really stay here. We have a spare bedroom across the hall from Clark. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you do to our lack of hospitality. It's no trouble." Jonathan added.

"Ummmm." I looked between the three of them and realized this was my best bet. I didn't even know what was outside of Smallville besides Metropolis, or if I could even find anywhere else to stay.

"If it's really no trouble." I smiled nervously.

One hour later Martha had the guest room all set and ready. The smell of a home cooked meal wafted in my room as I sat still on the edge of the bed my mind racing at a million miles a minuet.

Jonathan's voice called me out of my thoughts, "Clark! Alice! Super is up! Come and get it while it's hot!"

Clark's head popped around the corner into my room. "Dinner's up." He smiled at me politely and I tried my best to smile back.

"K." I coughed out barely comprehending my response before stiffly getting up and following him downstairs.

I watched how he hopped down the steps at an everyday pace and thought about how he was trying to put on the "normal" act for me. I smiled. If only he knew.

Dinner with the Kents was refreshing. Dinner at my house usually consisted of Chinese takeout or leftover Chinese takeout and that's if it happened at all but in this home it consisted of warm conversation, fresh meals and laughter. That's until the conversation shifted.

"What do you think Alice?" Clark turned to me his voice slightly irritated.

"Sorry?" I stammered realizing I hadn't quite been keeping tabs on the conversation.

"Clark. Leave her out of this." Martha whispered quickly.

"I have my reasons for not trusting the Luthor's and I wish you would respect that instead of arguing with me." Jonathan curtly responded forking his roasted potatoes and shoving them into his mouth.

"What did you want me to do leave him there?" Clark shot back trying to stay calm for my sake no doubt.

"Wait you saved Lex today didn't you?" Realization struck me.

"Just before we found you." Jonathan responded shoveling chicken into his mouth.

"Oh, okay I know where we are now." I smirked slyly cutting into some chicken myself before looking up to see a very confused Kent family staring back at me. "Sorry I hadn't been paying attention to the conversation…go on."

"It's okay the conversation is over." Jonathan curtly stated giving Clark a stern look.

"Anyways…" Martha rolled her eyes and turned to me, "So tell us about yourself Alice"

I looked between Clark and Jonathan and decided a change of topic might be best.

"Well My full name is Alison Rose Green, I am 16 years old and I love music and photography." I smiled.

"Oh really Clark here works for the school paper." Martha smiled.

Clark looked down bashfully before turning to me, "It's really my friend Chloe who does all the work."

I smiled an all knowing smile, "Oh really… Sounds like a great friend."

"Yeah it's cool I guess." He continued to eat.

"I have a friend named Jeanie. That's about it. I'm not exactly a social butterfly." I laughed at myself.

Clark joined in, "I know the feeling."

Everyone laughed at that.

By the time I had had my third serving of apple pie and couldn't eat anymore in fear of exploding, I was so tired that my eyes could barely stay open.

"I think I'm going to turn in." I yawned smiling at Martha and Clark. Jonathan had already gone up and I had had enough weird to last a life time let alone a day.

"Here I'll walk you to your room." Clark offered.

I walked up the stairs sluggishly, Clark trailing behind before I reached my room. "Thanks again Clark" I smiled back at him.

"No problem." His lips pulled into a small cockeyed smile.

My face heat up again as I remembered my not so graceful first impression.

"What?" Clark asked his eyes glowing with amusement.

"Sorry about the shoes." I squeaked out.

He stifled a laugh, "It's okay it could happen to anyone."

I groaned and punched him in the arm before turning around and opening my door.

"Goodnight Clark."

"Goodnight Alice."

The next day after I saw Clark leave for school I grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and ran to the barn where I spent my day in the loft contemplating what the hell was going on.

All I kept thinking about was that old lady from the Fair last year. I desperately wanted to find the green rock she had gave me. I had searched my pocket too many times to count to no avail and my duffle bag was nowhere in sight and when I had asked Mrs. Kent she said she didn't see it and didn't hear anything about a duffle bag from Clark or Jonathan.

So apparently I was on my own. I tried to think rationally. To analyze my situation but I kept drawing blanks. I was scared out of my wits and had no idea what I was going to do or what was going on. I worried about Clark. It was still so early for him. He was so young and unaware of all of the things that he was destined for and in one misplaced secret I could destroy all of that. I could literally end the world if I messed up Clark or this story. Was it already too late? Was I just overly nervous about nothing? Could I-

 _Whack!_

I shouted out in pain and grabbed my throbbing knee. I had ran right into the edge of the railing and clipped my knee cap on the wood. I stared angrily at where I hit my leg. I was completely lost and overwhelmed and my lack of coordination was not helping. I turned on the spot and looked aggressively around at something to tear to shreds before giving up and collapsing on the floor boards.

I was hopeless.

In my pain and confusion I failed to notice that every object in the loft was two inches above the ground defying the very essence of gravity itself.

Voices from downstairs stirred me from deep thought. I remember this. My eyes snapped open and I carefully listened to the two men below me.

"It's not like the Luther's can't afford it!" Clark protested.

I crept onto my feet hoping Clark was too absorbed in his argument with his father to notice the quiet creaking of the floor boards beneath my feet as I slunk closer to the steps. I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs I slunk further into the shadows ashamed to be eaves-dropping but curious just the same to see how close this world lined up to the one I knew so well.

"Son I know you're upset but it's normal-"

I cringed overwhelmingly aware of Mr. Kent's unfortunate choice of words.

"Normal?" Clark cut back.

My stomach turned as I heard the sound of the wood chipper power up. I lurched from my hiding spot just in time to see Clark shove his arm inside. Screaming I threw my hand to my mouth shocked by my reaction.

Martha dashed in the barn panicked, "What? What happened?"

Clark's eyes widened at me as he yanked his arm unscathed from the machine, his plaid shirt dangling in shreds from his elbow down. They all stared at me terrified of what I might say next. To be honest I didn't know what I was going to say.

I was internally kicking myself. I had known that Clark would be okay but I couldn't help but react. I should have kept my mouth shut but now what the hell was I supposed to do?

"I was just um… Looking at your telescope and I uh…" I stammered backing away awkwardly up the steps tripping over my feet before turning away and dashing into the loft.

I passed back and forth across the wood, my head spinning.

What do I say? What the heck go I even say? Oh yes where I come from you're actually fictional and I know about your entire life. Also have you heard of Kryptonite because fun story that's the name of the meteor rocks you found from the planet you live on, Krypton!

My breath was quick and shallow and my heart raced. Clark hadn't even been given the knowledge of his parents about where he is from yet and here I am, a freaking cargo ship of knowledge and if I say one thing wrong I could ruin. I could change who he is supposed to become by pushing the story too quickly and with no superman the earth is pretty much doomed in about ten years or less so great.

"Alice." Jonathan whispered

I hadn't even noticed the Kent's arrive in the loft and I jumped at the sound of his voice.

Clark looked just as freaked out as I was and Martha stood there with her hands clasped helplessly in front of her as the fate of her only son lay in the hands of a complete stranger.

Clark looked on the verge of collapse he was all shaken p and I knew one thing for certain. I wasn't going to screw this up for him. I slowly took a step forward. Martha and Jonathan seemed to shift closer to their son protectively but I continued on slowly closer until Clark and I were just inches away. I searched his fearful and confused eyes and saw myself in them. He barely knew me, but I would trust him with my life.

It was in this moment I decided who I was in this story. I would help Clark in any way possible. I would, no matter what I had to do lessen the burden on his shoulders somehow. I would be the eye of the storm and the one who kept him a little less confused.

I got on my tip toes and in a moment of instinct threw my arms around his shoulders pulling him in for a hug. He just stood there in shock and so did his parents but the room seemed to let out a small sigh of relief. I realized how crazy I looked but I hardly cared.

"It's going to be okay. I know you're scared but everything is going to be okay." I comforted speaking not only to the Kents but to myself as well.

I could feel him soften and to my shock I felt his arms wrap around me and after one last squeeze I dropped my hands to my sides and looked down at my shoes smiling. I finally had a purpose and this new found drive was invigorating. I looked up and bounced on the balls of my feet.

"Mr. Kent" I turned to his dumbfounded expression, "I believe you have some explaining to do… It's not my place but he has a right to know" I nodded to Mrs. Kent and brushed past all of them and down the stairs.

I stopped in my tracks before exiting the barn and turned back to look up at them more seriously now my eyes training on Clark.

"And Clark!" I called. He raised an eyebrow. "Go easy on them." I smiled softly hoping that these words of encouragement would help before turning and walking back towards the house.

Hours had past. Martha and I sat across from each other at the table in silence sipping tea waiting for Clark or Jonathan to walk in the door with news. I could tell that Martha was always on the verge of asking a question or saying something to me but every time she opened her mouth the words seemed to escape her and she would take another sip of the honey and lemon tea.

I had finished mine and was watching the honey still stuck at the bottom swirl around slowly in my mug as I tilted it around in circles.

"Are you done?" Martha questioned nervously, taking my mug and hers before I could answer to the sink and washing both for too long. She scrubbed anxiously long after they were clean just for something to do.

"Mrs. Kent?" I spoke softly trying to calm her.

"Hm?" She questioned not looking away from her task.

"You and Mr. Kent are good parents." I said.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to me.

I continued, "Clark is one of the best kinds of people in the world and he will understand. It might shock him at first but he will understand eventually why you never told him until now."

"How do you know?" She whispered hanging on to my words.

"Because… I know things." I whispered staring at my feet.

"How."

With this question I took a deep breath before looking back at her but before I had to answer a very flustered Mr. Kent came through the door and all of Mrs. Kent's attention went from me to her husband and the crisis at hand.

"Where is he? How did he take it? Did you tell him? Is he okay?" she rapid fired.

Mr. Kent went right to the fridge and slammed it back shut too worked up to consume anything. "I don't know he didn't believe me, so I showed him the ship and he…. He just ran off." He leaned against the counter and used his free hand to wipe his face in frustration.

"Jonathan are you shore he's alright? Do you know where he could have gone?" she stood by him trying to help.

"He'll come back Martha. It's Clark we're talking about… but he seemed pretty upset."

I knew where he went. He had gone to the graveyard. That's where I also knew Lana would be to talk him down so I was hardly needed. Still, I couldn't help but worry. I needed to make sure everything went according to plan. I had to see for myself.

I sighed before getting to my feet, "Mr. and Mrs. Kent I am gonna go for a walk to clear my head."

I trudged across the field unsure of where to go but somehow certain I'd find my way. Just at the tree line I saw a small grave hard about two hundred feet away. I saw a dark figure I knew was Clark passing in the grass. I didn't see Lana's horse so I sat in the grass and waited to be safe.

But as time ticked by Clark became more and more distraught. I looked around hopping to see Lana coming but she hadn't. Shouldn't she have been here by now? Clark sat his head between his knees shaking.

My heart lurched and my eyes watered. He was in so much pain. I know it'd be ridiculous to be upset at Lana for not being here but I couldn't help but as time passed I couldn't just sit here hoping she might show anymore. Clark never seemed this distraught on the show and Lana wasn't here to comfort him. He was all alone.

"Screw it." I mumbled wiping a tear from my cheek and kicking up off the ground.

When I was only two feet away I sat down in front of him on the grass. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

"I'm hanging out in a graveyard does this strike you as okay behavior." He looked up at me his face damp with tears but I could tell he was holding back now that I was here.

I sighed nervously, "hey, I'm here to." I softly smiled reciting the line from memory.

"Good point, how did you find me?" He whispered averting his eyes from mine.

I looked down at my hands, playing with my long fingers.

"Can you keep a secret?" I whispered.

"I'm the Fort Knox of secrets." He looked in my eyes this time.

"I'm not so normal either." I looked up from my lap at him.

"How do you mean?" he scooched closer.

"I know things about you, your family, and this town. I understand a lot more than I can share and well I don't know what else but I have a feeling that it's not just that. I have a feeling I'm just beginning to learn half of what I can do and why I am here." I blurted out unable to stop once I had started.

Silence.

"Oh." Clark finally whispered in response.

And I laughed. I fell back on the grass and gasped for air my entire body shaking.

"What?" I heard Clark call out slightly amused.

"I'm crazy Clark. I'm completely insane." I whispered all humor draining from my voice.

My green eyes glazed over with tears as I stared up at the stars. If I just looked at the sky it almost felt like nothing had changed. Like I was at home and then Clarks face blocked my view above me.

"I don't think you're crazy Alice." He spoke softly to me before sitting down on my right and lying on the grass as well.

"Thanks Clark." I whispered a smile creeping onto my face and a tear falling down my cheek.

Some time went by before Clark spoke again, "Alice, do you ever feel like your life was supposed to be something… different?"

I nodded though he couldn't see me. "I used to, all of the time."

"and?" he prompted gently.

"And so I ran away." I responded my gaze distant.

"What about now?"

"Now I think it's too late to go back." I whispered my eyes springing fresh tears. My old life wasn't perfect but it was mine, "and now I am alone."

I felt Clark's hand reach out for mine and my breath caught in my throat.

"You're not alone Alice"

And we just laid there two average looking teenagers oddly lying in a graveyard, holding hands and staring at the sky.

I must have dozed off because I felt a nudge and when I stirred awake my head was resting on Clark's shoulder. My face heated up and I scrambled to my feet with Clark's help. Thankful for the dark to hide the embarrassing shade of pink that flushed my cheeks.

"Sorry I-"

"no problem" Clark interrupted, "Uh I think someone's coming." He stammered scratching the back of his head.

I turned to the sound of a horse trotting closer by the minuet and the sight of Lana, unaware of our presence riding her horse up the path to the graveyard. I cursed under my breath. Why was she late? Now I screwed everything up! This was when Lana and Clark were supposed to really talk for the first time and I jumped the gun!

Lana dismounted off her horse and peered through the dark, "Hello?" she called, "Who's there?"

"Clark, I'll meet up with you later. I have a feeling that Lana needs someone to talk to tonight." And before he could protest I patted him on the shoulder and ran off into the woods.

 **I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter! I love writing these and can't wait for things to escalate in the next chapter;) Lex's reaction to Alice is quite surprising and I don't think you will expect what is to come. Please comment I would be over joyed to here from you!**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **rose**

 **Hi! so glad you commented and for now my lips are sealed on Alice's powers but I am happy you seem to enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Try Me

CHAPTER THREE

TRY ME

I stood in Clark's loft looking down at him and Lana through the telescope watching to see if there were any changes from the story I knew. I held my breath as Lana leaned into Clark and I waited terrified I may have altered the story. Lana leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Clark and pulled him in for a hug. My heart picked up. What went wrong? Is this okay? I quickly directed my attention to Whitney.

He seemed just as upset as in the show if not more. He reached out and punched the post on the patio before turning abruptly into Lana's house. Definitely more upset than he seemed from the original story but wasn't a hug more friendly? I thought it was. I mean you hug a friend you kiss a love interest right? But Whitney obviously didn't have the same train of thought I did. What would this mean for tomorrow's events? I had to find a way to help Clark. I couldn't just let him be hurt like that. Then again Lex finding him was yet another chance for them to become closer friends so-

"Whatcha looking at?" Clark asked seemingly appearing from nowhere

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Swiveling around my fists up ready to fight.

"Darn it Clark you scared me!" I complained sucking in a breath of air.

His eyes seemed to glow with joy and I smiled happy to see him happy again. I knew a good dose of Lana Lang would do the trick. I could never cheer him up quite the way he did.

"So I was thinking…" Clark trailed off brushing passed me to the open shutters, "Your parents aren't exactly out of the country are they." He turned to look at me eyes soft but searching.

I gave a small and sad smile and looked past him to the sky, "No."

"That's what I thought." His voice distant, "Where are they."

My head spinned at that question because the truth was I didn't know. "Why do you ask?"

He paused thinking, "I think that we should talk to my parents about…. Well… what you told me. I want to help you and I'm certain that they will too." He slowly took a step closer to me in the dark.

What was I to say? I trusted the Kents. That wasn't the problem at all. The problem was that I had no idea what to tell them about me. Would they insist I find a way home? Even if I wasn't stuck here like it seemed I was, I knew I couldn't go back to that house. Not ever. Not after what I had been through. I shivered.

Clark looked back at me waiting for my response.

I decided on as close to the truth as I could, "I know they would want to help me Clark, but I barely know what's going on, how am I supposed to explain it to someone else?"

He came closer and I gulped trying to keep my composer as he searched for words.

"Try?" He suggested softly.

When Clark and I arrived to the Kent's house they dashed to the door nearly toppling into us.

"Where have you been?" Martha gripped Clark's shoulders.

"It's okay Mom… Alice found me." Clark and everyone in the room turned to look at me.

"Thank you!" Martha exclaimed pulling me into a hug.

Jonathan gave me a look that said the same and I nodded.

"Mom, Dad," he turned to me, "Alice has something to share with you and… I think you better if sit down."

I started from what I remembered of my household brushing over parts that got to personal of that were probably too much for them to take. Things like how iconic Clark was weren't mentioned. I liked to think that I was sticking as close as I could get to the truth and they all sat around in the living room and listened. When I got flustered or nervous or felt like I sounded crazy I'd look at Clark and he would squeeze my hand, give me a smile and I would continue.

It went on like this for about an hour and after I had finished Jonathan was the first to speak, "So, what you're saying is that you know about the future? That You have always known about Clark since the moment you saw him."

"I…well I don't know _all_ about you guys or Clark. I know pretty close to this reality but there are differences." I thought of Lana with a pang of guilt and felt Clark's hand squeeze mine gently, "It's dangerous to give you too much insight though… Believe me I will help in any way I can but I am scared to change too much and alter reality… But I do want to help." I tried to explain but felt at a loss and guilty no matter how I cut it.

Martha looked at me, "And your family, your home… you just what woke up and all of that was… gone?" She whispered looking at me her eyes soft with sympathy.

I looked away my eyes stinging, "It was hardly a fairy tale family." I mumbled.

Everyone grew quiet and Clark interrupted, "I was thinking that she could stay here."

I whipped my head to look at him in shock. Martha and Jonathan looked between the two of us and then at each other.

"Son, I…" he paused, "I think that might be a good idea. What do you say Alice?"

I my eyes blurred with tears as I looked at all of them trying to contain my shock.

Martha smiled excited but she seemed so far away from me as she rambled on, "we have plenty of room… I mean you'd have to help on the farm but we would love to have you! You could go to school with Clark, we'd have to figure out documentation and all of that but I'm sure… Alice sweetie are you okay?"

She placed her had on my knee and I looked up at her tears bubbling over my eyes and rolling down my cheeks.

"You want me to stay?" I tried to count the amount of times my parents said that they wanted me out of the house. I attempted to think of how many times that they had said that they hated me around said that they fought because of me, that I was a mistake that I was worthless. I couldn't count the amount of times that my father's anger drove him over the edge and he- I winced at the memory too painful to reflect upon.

"Alice?" Clark's voice pulled me back to the present.

I looked up at him smiling, my face sticky with tears.

"I would be honored." My voice broke.

Martha nearly tackled me with a hug. I looked over her shoulder at Clark who bore a toothy grin and he gave me a wink. I laughed new tears springing in my eyes.

The next morning I woke much too early overly excited and nervous about what the day was bound to bring. I knew that I had to find a way to help Clark but as I walked to the mahogany mirror in the corner of the quant bedroom I had different problem. I looked like crap.

My hair matted on the side of my dirty face clumped and tangled. My clothes lay on a chair on the opposite side of the room neatly folded. Martha had cleaned them as much as she could but they were still tattered from the accident and stained with mud. Clark had given me an old blue t-shirt to sleep in that was so huge on me that it looked more like a dress than anything. It barely stayed on as the sleeves kept slipping off my shoulders. I wished sadly that I still had my duffle bag but I had given up hope of finding it, or my well earned two-hundred dollars that had been stashed inside.

I wasn't vain but neither outfit seemed appropriate for the first day at my new school. A shiver rolled down my spine simply thinking the word.

"Smallville High School" I whispered smiling. I had never been so excited to get my education.

There was a knock at the door and Martha popped her head in, "Alice?"

I turned, "Mrs. Kent?"

"Please call me Martha" she laughed and fingered me to follow.

She kept her voice low, "Jonathan already headed out to start chores but Clark is still sleeping. I thought you would need some… things." She smiled back at me before opening the door to what I assumed was her a Jonathan's room.

I don't know why I was surprised by the way it looked. But it was a happy shade of orange and only slightly bigger than mine with one queen sized bed in the center. Martha smiled back at me getting on her knees and pulling a box out from beneath it.

"We'll go shopping later today or tomorrow but for now you seem about the size I was when I was your age." She sat down on the side of the mattress with the container and patted next to her. I sat. "I had been saving these things for my daughter someday but… you can use whatever you need and I have makeup in the cabinet in the bathroom if you want it." She smiled.

I looked between her and the box and smiled back.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror wrapped tightly in an old towel my hair dripping around my face. It fell in tangle locks stopping just above my waist. I stared at myself in the glass trying to make sense of what I saw. I tried to avoid looking at myself too closely as I didn't always like what I saw but in this case seeing any familiar face was welcomed whole heartedly even if it was mine.

I was fairly tall measuring approximately 5'6 and was built like a dancer. It seemed like a practical joke considering I was so clumsy. I was lean with sharp features. Rather pale, the only thing that added character to my face were my freckles that dusted my nose and cheekbones ever so softly. Then there were my eyes. They were the only part of myself I was proud to look at. They were striking, large and a deep wintergreen.

I huffed kneeling on the ground and looking for the fabled makeup that Martha had told me about eventually finding a small box with eyeliner mascara and foundation. I laughed at the foundation knowing all too well it was hopelessly too dark for my fair complexion. Even if Mrs. Kent wasn't too tan I was a ghost in comparison.

I opted to focus on my eyes instead applying the dark black liquid in a way I'm sure it's never been used before. When I was done my eyes looked electric in the frame of black. I tried to keep it fairly light but just the small smudge of dark around my green irises was more than enough to make my eyes look alive. I smiled and brushed through my hair before turning to leave.

Just as I was about to reach the handle It turned and flew open. I gasped as Clark nearly flew into me.

"Sorry!" Clark exclaimed before his eyes darted down at my toweled appearance and back up at me.

My face heated up and my heart pounded.

"Uh…It's…" I stammered awkwardly tripping over myself.

He looked up and down at me again and stood there his face red.

"Clark can I…" I nodded towards the door.

"Oh sorry yes I, of course." He stammered.

We awkwardly shuffled around each other as I tried to cram myself past him and out of the bathroom. My face no doubt a bright scarlet.

Breakfast that morning consisted of a quick apple and a few shared awkward glances between me and Clark as Martha and Jonathan rambled off about how they had said I was an old family friend that was here to stay with the Kents'.

"Also!" Jonathan turned to Clark, "Before you go to school, return those keys to Lex."

"But dad-"

"No buts we already talked about this son." Jonathan cut Clark short.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and brushed past him to leave.

I guessed that was my que.

I turned to Martha and Jonathan, "Thanks for everything!"

I smiled and pulled them in for a hug.

Martha gave me a squeeze and whispered in my ear, "Love that jacket on you!"

"Thanks" I whispered back before dashing to catch up with Clark.

We started walking towards the end of the drive way and he turned to me.

"I like the clothes. Where did you get them?" he asked his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Your mom."

I answered simply certain his complement was small talk to disguise the awkward energy from this morning. I had chosen a dark wash jean jacket over a dark green dress. It was simple enough but I loved the color. I looked down at my feet. There were shoes in the box but it felt right to stick with my black chucks. They made me feel safe. They reminded me not to get too wrapped up in all of this as at the end of the day I didn't really belong here.

Clark looked at me, "What's wrong?"

I took a breath and brushed it off before turning to look at him walking while continuing to walk backwards. "What's wrong is that there is no way we can make it to the Mansion and then to school on time at this rate." I joked at him.

"Well what do you suggest?" If he knew that something else was bothering me he must have let it go.

"You could run?" I wiggled my eyebrow.

He rolled his eyes smiling, "I would but what will you do? It's not exactly like you can keep up?"

I bit my lip, "True, True" I joked before running up behind him and jumping up onto his back. Anyone else would have been knocked over by sheer surprise but this was Clark Kent so he was more than able to grab me and switch his backpack to the side all before I had even wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I don't know about this…" He teetered uncertain.

"Oh come on!" I joked groaning. "I'll hold on!"

"Al-ice!" He sang my voice in two syllables

"Cla-ark!" I responded, "Besides I'm sure you're not _that_ fast." I challenged.

He craned his neck to look back at me with a "Wanna bet?" sort of expression before we both flashed forward.

By the time we arrived at the Mansion my hair was ruffled, my heart was racing and both couldn't stop laughing.

"Not fast huh?" Clark mimicked as I fell to the ground.

"Whatever." I chuckled.

He grabbed me bridal style and jumped up and over the fence.

"Hello?" Clark called into the seemingly empty house, "Hello?"

I trailed behind him as we slowly made our way forward when suddenly from the right two white armored figures fenced their way across the room in front of us. Clark jumped and I smiled unsurprised.

They danced across the small space gracefully lunging back and forth after each other. Clark watched on in awe as simply I leaned against the wall all too aware of the outcome. One of the figures over powered the other pressing, who I knew as Lex, against the wall with her blade. He, enraged, threw his blade blindly at where I stood. It stuck in the wall mere inches from where I rested my head but to my surprise I remained planted and unfazed.

If there was one person I needed to make a good impression on in this town it was Lex Luthor and I planned on doing just that.

"Clark?" Lex took off his mask and looked at me. "I didn't see you…Who's this?" he turned back to Clark smiling a sly grin.

"Alice." I interjected before pushing myself off the wall and pulling out the blade from the plaster behind me. I turned and pointed the tip at him before smiling and giving him back the handle, "Alison Green."

He stared at me slightly shocked before regaining his composure, "Nice to meet you." He smiled courteously before offering his hand forward.

"And you." I set my shoulders back and took his outstretched hand firmly.

He looked at me his eyes curios and I only knew we had stood like that for too long when Clark cleared his throat. I awkwardly dropped my hand and eyes down but Lex continued to stare directly at me. Why was he doing that?

"Anyways…" Clark looked between him and I before continuing, "We buzzed but no one answered."

As if realizing Clark was there again Lex Looked up at him again, "How'd you get through the gate?"

"I short of… squeezed through the bars." He looked at me and Lex again before quickly continuing, "Look if this is a bad time-"

"No!" Lex interrupted "No I think Hykia has sufficiently kicked my ass for the day." He tossed his helmet at the blonde woman in white who looked more like a super model than a fencing trainer and I chuckled lightly earning myself and questioning glance from Clark.

"This is a great place." Clark continued looking around.

"Yeah, if you're dead and on the market for something to haunt." Lex joked pulling off his gloves and brushing past us.

I rolled my eyes.

Clark flustered "I meant-"

"I think old houses are great." I interrupted arguing whole heartedly following close behind Lex, "They have character, a story."

"Well the stories that come along with this house aren't exactly fairy tails." Lex laughed.

My face heated up irritated but I refused to let him ruffle me, "They rarely are." I responded simply.

Lex looked back at me smiling in full now before turning back to Clark, "How's the new ride?"

"That's why I'm here." Clark started sadly.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" Lex bustled past us again grabbing a towel.

"No, it's not that. I can't keep it" Clark planted his feet and I shrunk back leaning against the wood detailed wall.

"Clark," Lex reasoned turning around again "you saved my life. I think it's the least I can do."

Lex even looked to me for support but I wasn't about to get into this so I just started picking at my nails like I hadn't noticed.

"Your father doesn't like me, does he?" he guessed, "It's okay, I've been bald since I was 9. I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me." With this I felt his eyes turn on me, searching.

I looked up surprised he was acknowledging me at all when I was so obviously checking myself out of the conversation entirely.

"It's nothing personal. He's just not crazy about your dad." Clark tried to explain.

Lex turned back to the mirror again, "Figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Understandable"

"What about you Alice, what do you think." He looked at me.

I looked up between the two shocked "I don't think it's my place to say…"

Lex didn't let up, "Come on Alice. I'm sure you've got a brain behind those green eyes."

I looked at him and Clark and then thought on my own parents. I thought about their relationship and the way my mother would talk to me, the way my dad would-

I looked down shaking and trying to compose myself before looking Lex in directly in the eyes, "I think that you are the way you treat others not the way others treat you."

Clark gave me a nervous look before interrupting the silence that hung thick in the air, "We better go." He looked back at Lex and handed him the keys, "thanks for the truck."

We turned to leave.

"Alice." Lex called. "Do you believe a man can fly?"

My pulse quickened before remembering where this was going and I looked sadly back up at Lex, "Sure Lex, I'll believe in anything." I answered steadily.

Lex looked surprised by my answer, "Soaring between the clouds with nothing but air beneath you."

"People can't fly Lex." Clark answered flatly.

"I did." Lex became distant and I held my breath, "After the accident when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville and for the first time I didn't see a dead end." He looked at me his eyes far away. "I saw a new beginning."

He turned back to Clark, "We have a future Clark" he looked down at me, "And I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship." He completed.

Two hours later Clark and I walked down the hall on the way to free period. We entered into the Torch where Chloe and Pete bustled around behind the laptops their eyes wide and searching. Chloe was hunched over digging through files of old year books.

"Hey guys!" Clark called out, "This is my friend Alice. She's new."

I bounced on the balls of my feet. It was exciting to meet Pete but I always loved Chloe. She reminded me a lot of myself and I loved her chutzpa and drive for the truth.

They turned to look at me and Chloe walked over hand out and smiling, "Hi My name is-"

"Chloe!" I cut her off pulling her in for a hug before blushing and backing away.

She looked at me puzzled and Clark looked nervously between us. "She does that." He explained rocking on his feet awkwardly.

"Sorry" I started awkwardly, "I've just heard so much about you!" I exclaimed smiling.

"Really? I didn't know you talked about me so much Clark?" Chloe eyed him suspiciously.

"Niether did I." Clark mumbled nearly inaudibly.

I elbowed him in the ribs and winced. That would bruise.

Clark chuckled quietly at my response.

Pete rounded the desk and approached me. I held out a hand and smiled. "You must be Pete!"

"What no hello hug for me?" He joked but deep down I think he was actually disappointed.

"What exactly is going on here?" Clark looked around just now noticing the mess.

Chloe's eyes sparkled, "Come look at this."

She grabbed a year book and we all conjugated around her and her computer.

"His name is Jeremy Creek this is a picture of him twelve years ago" she pointed to the open year book on the desk, "And this is a picture I took of him four hours ago." She pointed to her computer.

"That's impossible" Clark rolled his eyes, "He'd be like 26 today it must be a kid who looks like him."

"My money was only the evil twin theory." Pete said proudly to me, "until we checked his missing persons"

"Jeremy disappeared from the state infirmary where he had been in a coma for 12 years." Chloe continued passing Clark and me a paper of her research. "They say he suffered from massive electrolyte imbalance"

I smiled. They were so clever, "That would explain why he hasn't aged a day."

Clark looked at my skeptically, "Sure, you're telling me he just woke up?"

"Well, no, there was a huge electrical storm, the hospital generators went down and when they came back on Jeremy was gone." Chloe smiled at me excited by the newly found trail of breadcrumbs.

"The electricity must have charges him up like a Duracell!" Pete interjected nearly as enthusiastic as Chloe but not quite.

"And now he's back in Smallville putting former jocks into comas…why?" Clark looked to me.

Pete answered, "Because twelve years today they chose Jeremy Creek as-"

"The scarecrow." I whispered suddenly all excitement and energy gone from my voice.

Pete turned to me smiling, "Yeah! How'd you know."

I looked at Clark as guilt washed over me. "Wild guess."

Clark looked down at a newspaper, "comatose boy found in field 20 yards from meteor strike."

I looked at my hands suddenly not in a speculative mood.

"The exposure to the blast must have done something to his body" Chloe realized.

"This can't be right." Clark disagreed quietly.

"We've seen weirder." I mumbled earning me a look from Clark.

"I think you ought to show them." Pete exclaimed to Chloe

Clark looked between the two, "Show me what?"

We stood in front of the cluttered wall in the storage closet "It started out as a scrap book and it just kind of mutated." Chloe smiled.

"What is it." Clark whispered as I just stared up in awe.

Chloe gushed with pride "I call it 'The Wall of Weird'" she explained, "It's every strange and unexplained event that's happened in Smallville since the meteor shower. That's when it all began—when the town went schizo"

I walked forward looking over the wall carefully. A weight pulling me down, each breath coming slightly labored knowing how Clark would take this. It didn't matter how much I told him it wasn't his fault. He would always think of it that way and a lump began to form at the back of my throat because of it.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" he scolded Chloe.

I continued to stare at the wall numbly as I answered for her, "We all keep secrets Clark."

He fell silent as he joined me scanning the countless examples of the insanity he truly believed he had caused when his eyes landed on the cover of TIME magazine in the center of it all. "Lana?" he realized, "It's all my fault." He mumbled.

I turned to him trying to calm him down. I put my hand on his arm but he roughly brushed past me.

"Clark wait!" I exclaimed running after him.

I got to the exit just in time to see Whitney turn Clark around, "Alice just leave me Alone—" He started before seeing Whitney.

My blood boiled at the sight of Whitney's cocky attitude. The coward had brought five guys to beat up one all because of a little hug. I hated this part of the show and I couldn't believe that I hadn't planned better.

"Congratulations Clark, you're this year's scarecrow." I heard Whitney mock.

I looked around me desperately searching for something I could use. I picked up the medium size rock that held the door open and ran up to Whitney my adrenaline pumping. He stood over Clark who was cowering on the ground. I could only imagine how much pain he was in from the Kryptonite and it only further fueled in my hatred. I angrily eyed the Whitney. Just as I was about to strike that stupid blonde head of his, two arms wrapped around my waist disarming me. I thrashed around screaming.

"Get off of me!" I shouted kicking and scratching anything my hands touched.

More arms wrapped grabbed me and Whitney turned to look. The meat head jocks laughed at my pathetic attempts to escape their grasp. Whitney smiled at me Lana's necklace now gone already on a thriving Clark as another guy held him down.

The jocks behind me laughed, "she tried to hit you!" he exclaimed to Whitney before winking at a desperate Clark on the ground, "Looks like you have an admirer!" he taunted.

Another one's hands traveled up my torso and I struggled not to gag. Out of the corner of my sight I could see him eye me up and down greedily.

"Come on Whitney." He pleaded, "you're not gonna let her get away with that are you!" he challenged.

"I think I'll be merciful if she just says sorry." Whitney taunted.

I knew they'd let me go. If I apologized they would get their grimy hands off of me but just as I was about to suck up my pride I felt one of the guy's hands reach up to grab me. "Not as big as I like 'em" he chuckled.

I felt myself gag before I stopped thrashing and turned looked at Whitney dead in the eyes smiling darkly, "I'm sorry that I didn't smash your skull in with that rock when I had the chance you coward." I growled before spitting in his face.

All indecision gone from his eyes he looked on at me disgusted. "Take her with!"

The guys all cheered laughing loudly and I thrashed violently trying to escape their grasp while they all piled both me and Clark into the back of the truck.

 **Welllllll that's intense... Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed! Please again come back to read more as I LOVE to see people are enjoying the story! Also REVIEW as I love to hear from you to see what you liked or didn't like as feedback makes me extremely happy and encouraged to write more! I love to write this story and am so inspired by this world and by the possibilities of Alice and her back story! I hope you all are too XD thanks for reading!**

 ***REVIEW RESPONSE***

 **Serena83**

 **You are so sweet! I hope that you liked the update! So glad to hear feedback:) It makes me so happy to hear that you are enjoying it and hope you continue to read and review:) thanks! I will definitely update again soon XD !**


	4. Chapter 4: RED

CHAPTER FOUR

RED

I stood my arms and legs tied tightly to the back of the post where Clark hung strapped up like a scarecrow in the air. Clark was fading in and out. He was groaning at any brush of wind that whipped past him as if it burned his skin. I stood stiff barely able to move but still trying to get free somehow.

My dress hung off my shoulders and was torn in several places. I was acutely aware of my exposed back and thankful for the cloak of dark and that kept it hidden. They didn't strip me down like they did Clark. Two of them began to but Whitney stopped them saying that it was, "Too far."

 _Are they not merciful?_

I shivered in the cool autumn air and continued to pull and rub the ropes against the wood until my wrists bled. I bit my tongue in pain, took a breath, and continued. "It's okay Clark. We are going to get out of this."

"Don't…hurt yourself." Clark whispered.

"I'm fine." I countered, "I'd been through worst." I shivered at those words knowing them all too well to be true.

"It never changes… If anything they get worst" I heard a shadow mumble through the corn.

"Help us!" I called. I was out of breath and in pain but desperate still to help Clark since I had already epically failed at that once today. I craned my neck to look at the figure fully.

"Hurts doesn't it" Jeremy smiled knowingly.

"You're—You're Jeremy." Clark croaked.

Jeremy ignored Clark his eyes far away, "I thought if I'd punish them, It would stop….But it never stops." He began to walk away.

"Wait!" I shouted trying desperately to reason with this psycho, "Where are you going? Get us down!"

"You're safer here." He grinned emptily, "I'm going to the Homecoming dance. Never made it to mine."

Clark's breath came in labored gasps for air. Knowing it was helpless, I pulled at my ropes again rubbing them vigorously against the wood now with twice the force. My wrists burned and I could feel warm blood running into the palms of my hands. My eyes watered and I screamed out in frustration. I was useless!

A pair of headlights in the distance stirred my attention, "Clark not too long now." I waited for a grunt in response but Clark was silent. He hung still behind me. A cold slice of fear cut through me and I did the one thing Clark Kent couldn't do, speak up.

I took in a gasp of air and screamed bloody freaking murder, "LEX! HELP!" I called my pulse racing.

Clark had still been coherent in the show. Coherent enough at least to call for help! Now he just hung there limp and lifeless.

"LEX! HELP! PLEASE HELP!" I cried. What had I done? What had I changed? I gasped for air and every movement sent pain up my arms, "LEX HURRY!"

A flashlight flickered into the small clearing where Lex and I hung before Lex himself rushed in out of breath, "Clark?" he saw him first.

I let out a gasp of air in relief, "Lex untie him! Quickly!"

"Alice!" he ran around Clark seeing me now for the first time. He gabbed at my ropes trying to untie them. I winced.

I cringed away from the light hoping to hide my exposed back, "No time." I coughed exhausted. My voice felt like nails in my throat, "Clark first." I ordered, my voice raspy.

"You're bleeding!" Lex spoke trying to reason with me, "Who did this to you!"

"Doesn't matter." I growled angry he wasn't doing as I asked. The last not gave way and to my surprise my weight wasn't supported by my knees and I buckled to the ground.

Lex caught me, "To hell it doesn't Alice! You're going to pass out!" He paused. His eyes grew seeing my exposed back in the moonlight, "Alice who the hell did that to you?" he growled.

My heart stopped and the air knocked out of me. I felt like I had been kicked in the chest. I knew what he was looking at. Violent White scars cut up and down my pale skin in all different sizes. They crossed each other over and over in countless random patterns all down my spine.

I looked into Lex's appalled eyes and a lump formed at the back of my throat before I responded as steadily as I could, "Untie Clark."

Lex was about to object when I pulled away from his reach and fell to the ground to work at my ankles.

He quickly obliged and dashed to Clark untying him quickly, Clark fell limply to the ground. I ran to his side and turned him over. "Clark?" I whispered worried.

I felt an odd pain swell through my entire body. I cried out and Lex fell to my side wrapping his jacket and arms around me. What was the matter with me?

"We have to get you two to a hospital." Lex rushed his voice thick with concern.

I looked down at Clark helplessly. Lana's necklace still firmly chained to his neck. I reached out to rip it off but as soon as my hand got close a surge of incalculable and excruciating pain waved its way up my hand and down my spine. My vision blurred green around the edges and I gasped in shock.

"Alice" Lex held me tightly his arms shaking, "Talk to me! What's the matter?"

"The necklace Lex!" I gasped "get rid of it!"

Lex looked down at me like I was insane. His face inches from mine and full of doubt.

I growled in frustration and whipped my head to Clark. Biting my lip I flung my hand forward and wrapped it tightly around the green stone crying out in agony before pulling it back with as much force as I could muster. My entire body shook in pain and my vision blurred red. The stone burned like a hot coal in my hand. I heard the small snap of the cord and I flung it backward letting it topple into the corn behind me. Lifeless I collapsed back into Lex's arms as Clark stirred awake beside me.

I sat in a dark room entirely alone. A familiar chuckle bounced off the walls and sent a chill down my spine. My pulse raced and I desperately attempted to run but I could barely move at all. My voice ached to cry out or scream but every time I opened my mouth nothing came.

The lights around me focused in on the figure that approached slowly his face still shrouded in a mask of black.

"Alice." I heard the all too familiar man coo, "Why don't you understand that I do this for your own sake."

My throat closed up and my knees locked tight.

"I do this to help you Alice." He whispered.

 _Monster._

I only had thought the words for I still couldn't speak but the man seemed to hear, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!" he bellowed at me and I shook in terror. He pulled back his arm, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" he shouted.

 _Slap_

I shot up in bed and gasped for air.

"It's just a dream." I whispered trying to convince myself to let go of the nightmare as I collapsed back into the silk sheets around me. My eyes snapped open again. Wait did I say _silk?_

The ceiling above me was blocked lightly by a sheer piece of fabric draped across iron cast bars. _Silk?_

I sat up in the luxurious and deep red bed and looked around the foreign room highly confused. Everything was meticulously kept and clean. Everything except the bed which I must have utterly destroyed from my less than still sleeping habits.

For a moment I couldn't place where I was. It was quite an odd feeling as the past few days I had been so certain of my position at all times. I turned curiously behind me at the numerous pillows that littered the bed and found a dead give-away to my location.

Embroidered in gold in the corner of every pillowcase were the ornate letters, LL.

"What?" I gasped. I looked down at myself now seeing the change for the first time. My wrists were bandaged and my tattered clothes had been replaced by an oversized silk sleep shirt that mirrored the bedsheets all the way down to the golden L's embroidered on the pocket. "WHAT." I growled.

"LEX!" I shouted enraged throwing the bedroom door open with a bang, "LEX LUTHOR!"

I tore down the stairs my pulse racing. I was going to rip his face off with my bare hands! I was going to—

"You're up! You only slept for an hour you should probably go back to bed." Lex looked up from his paperwork on his desk and at me his face highly amused.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to sleep when I've been ABDUCTED!" I shouted my face red.

Lex chuckled, "I hardly abducted you Alice." He stood up and walked around his desk to me, "I was going to bring you to the hospital after you past out but I thought you may not want a full checkup by just anyone considering the questions that might arise so I brought you here and had my people look at you instead."

"Oh did you and what about this?" I tugged at my shirt accusingly.

Lex smiled, "I got it on my trip to Spain. Do you like it?"

I gritted my teeth, "No Lex. I meant, how did I get in it?"

He burst into laughter. I swung my arm back and hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" we both complained.

My wrists stung. _Worth it._

"Cool it Alice. I'm kidding! The nurse helped you change." He explained.

I blushed, "Oh."

He continued to rub his shoulder sadly and I smiled proud. _Definitely still worth it._

"Well thanks." I awkwardly mumbled.

"No problem." He muttered.

I looked behind him and through the window. Outside it was still dark and he said I had slept only a few hours so… "Lex what time did you say it was?"

"Almost 2 am, why?"

I smiled knowing I still had time to get one thing right today. "I have to go. Thanks for everything!" I turned to leave but he stopped me grabbing my shoulder.

"We need to talk." He countered.

I huffed a breath of air and turned to him, "About what Lex?"

He raised an eyebrow and leaned against his desk. "For starters, the scars on your back." He gestured towards me and I winced, "I didn't bring you to the hospital because I know they would ask questions but Alice… I can't protect you forever especially if you don't tell me who is doing this to you."

I knew he wouldn't drop it. Right when I saw his reaction to seeing them I knew he wouldn't just let it go, "I don't need your protection Lex"

"Are you so sure about that?" He looked between my bandaged hands and my face.

"Yes." I stated firmly squaring my shoulders before turning to the door, "I have to go."

"At least let me drive you." Lex pleaded.

I stopped and looked back at him. He had helped me so much today. In the show I always had assumed he was good to Clark in the beginning solely because Clark had saved him but the way he looked at me so genuinely concerned when I had done nothing for him made me realize I had been wrong.

"I'll take you up on that." I smiled softly at him and he did the same at me.

The car ride was silent. He had given me a long jacket to wear over the silk pajamas and I held the remanence of Mrs. Kent's clothes in my arms guiltily. She was saving them for a daughter that would never come and I had ruined them in less than twenty-four hours. I was starting to see a pattern form.

We sped down the dark streets of Smallville in his convertible and my golden hair whipped around in the breeze. We arrived wordlessly to the Kent's home. I told Lex to stop when we pulled up to the barn and I turned to him in the moonlight, "Thank you again Lex… For everything." I smiled and in a moment of pure impulse I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before turning for the door my cheeks flushed pink.

"Alice!" Lex called.

I turned to look at him.

"If you ever need anything. Let me know." He promissed giving me a meaningful look.

I paused before honestly answering, "I will."

Clark stood by the widow in the yellowy light of his loft as soft music played. When he heard me set down Martha's clothes he turned to look at me.

"Alice!" he whispered, "I knew you were with Lex but I started to worry. Are you okay?"

I sighed knowing all too well who he had been looking at through the telescope, "I'm fine….what about you?"

Clark looked sadly at the window, "I've been better."

"Clark?" I whispered.

He turned to me.

I held out my hand and smiled, "I never got a single dance tonight."

His blue eyes glittered and he gave me a toothy grin, "Neither have I."

He took my hand gently and pulled me close to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and buried a smile into his shirt. As he placed his arm gently on my waist goose bumps formed across my skin. I placed my free hand on his shoulder as we danced slowly to the soft music and the rising sun.

 **~Hello All! I hope you liked the update! It's a little shorter than my usual monster chapters but let me know if you like this better! As always please follow like and REVIEW as feedback is really helpful and encouraging! I also always respond to all comments that I am left at the end of every chapter! Thanks for reading and see you soon! -Pond2**

 **Review Responses**

 **Adela,** **I'm glad that you liked the chapter! Yeah Alice is pretty impulsive and still getting in the swing of things regarding how to go about helping Clark :'D Hopefully she will demonstrate more tact in the future but I KNOW I am _so_ proud of Alice as well! hope to here from you again and thanks so much for reviewing and reading!**

 **Guest,** **Awe! I'm so glad you Like it! As long as people are reading I will be writing! thank you so so very much for reviewing and reading my story it means so much to me!:)**


	5. Chapter 5 (part one): YELLOW

CHAPTER FIVE

I leaned up against Clark's Door smiling and twiddling one of my braids. I had been watching Clark as he slept floating half a foot above his bed for five minutes now waiting for just the right time to snap him out of his daze.

I slowly tip-toed forward trying to contain my laughter before taking a deep breath in, "CLARK!"

"Gaahh!" A disoriented Clark smacked back to earth against his pillow before turning to me disheveled, "What the heck Alice?" Clark whined before burying his face further in his pillow.

I laughed and patted him sympathetically on the back, "Come on lover boy. Your mom wanted me remind you that we're going to the Market in 15 minutes and you haven't done your chores." I giggled some more before turning to leave.

" 's snot funny!" Clark slurred.

"I'm not laughing" I chuckled.

"Yes you are!" Clark called after me a smile warming his voice.

"Maybe a little!" I called back already well into the hallway a pillow came flying by nearly nocking me over, "You missed!" I lied.

"No I didn't!" Clark called.

I turned into the bathroom and inspected my appearance. I wore my hair in two long braids that fell over my shoulders and were squashed down by an old navy blue Smallville Baseball cap. I had borrowed another set of Martha's hand-me-downs but opted for the most worn in the box still guilty having ruined her olive dress. I still couldn't place the jean jacket but assumed that it would probably never be found.

Everything of Martha's came up too short on me as I was at least four inches taller than her and hung loosely as I had virtually no curves. The pair of blue jeans I wore were torn at the knees and I rolled them up above the ankle trying to pull them off at capris considering they were already too short as they were. Apart from that I wore a lose fitting red t-shirt that verged closely on crop-top level and again decided to keep my world famous converse that, like the jeans, sported several holes as well.

I sighed and looked down at my bandaged wrists. They virtually didn't hurt and I felt awkward leaving the bandages on worried what Mr. and Mrs. Kent would say or ask so I started to tear at the medical tape with my fingers. I tore off the gauze with one final pull and gasped.

My wrists looked nearly healed. They were an inoffensive shade of yellow as a bruise would look in their final stages of healing. I turned them around in the bathroom light in awe because that's just it. They were in their last stages of healing. Just last night they were black, blue and bloody yet this morning I barely noticed there was anything different about them at all.

A knock at the door broke me away from speculation as I rushed about the small space cramming all evidence of the bandages in the trash. "Coming!" I called.

The Market was alive in the bright light of the early afternoon. I leaned against the post that Clark worked on smiling.

He looked down at me curiously, "You're in a good mood today…considering."

I looked at him meaningfully, "Look I don't want to talk about yesterday okay? I know that those guys—" I lost my words in frustration.

Clark placed a hand gently on my back, "Okay, I'm sorry I brought it up."

I smiled up at him, thankful before he turned to the sign and pushed the nail through with his thumb and walked back to his families stand.

"All hail the homecoming Kind and Queen!" Chloe called sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Jonathan trying to find something to do besides punch Whitney square in the nose.

Lana looked to Clark smiling, "Clark I didn't see you at the dance last night."

I stared flatly at Whitney who diverted his eyes shamefully unable to look me in the eye, "He was a little tied up." I cut sarcastically.

Clark stiffened by my side, grabbing my hand. I inwardly rolled my eyes knowing it was a warning to keep my cool.

Lana looked between Clark and I her eyes wavering slightly, "Oh, I can see that…"

I smiled before quickly dropping my gaze in guilt.

Clark didn't let up though, "This is Alice Green. She is new to Smallville, an old family friend"

I stared at my feet and Clark gave me meaningful look before Jonathan bustled in front of us taking over the conversation, "Hey, congratulations!" He smiled at Whitney taking his hand, "That was one heck of a game! I haven't seen an offense that good since I played." I stiffened anger pulsing its way through me.

Clark squeezed my hand and I stared at my feet trying to cool it. I thought of how Jonathan had responded to Lex and how he refused to take his hand the other day. Remembering how kind Lex had been to me last night in a glaring contrast to Whitney was enough to send me off the edge.

Just as I was about to tackle that sly grin off of Whitney's privileged little face Clark wrapped his arm tightly around my waist holding me back, "Alison and I are going to get the rest of the boxes out of the truck." He mumbled pulling me away from the toxic environment with ease.

Whitney followed close behind.

"Kent!" Whitney called, "Alice!"

"Stay calm." Clark mumbled my ear continuing to walk me to the truck.

"You realize last night was just a joke right?" Whitney tried to reason before grabbing my arm.

I swiveled around on the heels of my shoes before pulling my arm back and with my hand clenched tightly in a fist I punched the grin off his face with a deafening _crack_.

Whitney hunched over holding his jaw in shock and Clark held in a laugh next to me. I smiled sarcastically back at the blonde quarter back.

"Damn." Whitney wined.

"And that was just the punch line." I shot back sarcastically.

Clark laughed next to me.

Whitney looked up at him angrily before his voice softened, "Look I really need to get that necklace back."

Clark looked at him with a smile, "I don't have it."

Whitney put on the Charm, "Look, It's Lana's favorite so…"

Clark cut him off smiling, "So then you better go out to that cornfield and find it." Clark turned to me, "Let's go Alice."

I was almost at the truck when I felt a breeze brush past my scalp, "Darn. I forgot my hat!" I exclaimed and turned back to the market shouting back over my shoulder, "I'll be right back!"

I ran into the Market not quite paying attention to where I was going. I gasped in shock as I hit someone and fell back into the dirt, "I'm so sorry!" I quickly apologized.

"No problem." The handsome boy responded giving me a hand to my feet.

I gasped at the sight of who stud before me.

"I haven't seen you around before. I would have remembered such a pretty face." Bug boy gave me an award winning smile, "Hi I'm Greg." He held out a hand for me to shake.

I looked down at it flustered before biting my lip and taking it, "I'm new." I stammered looking up at him.

"Hello new." He joked obviously finding himself to be witty.

"Alice." I plastered a fake smile on my face.

Maybe if I could pull his attentions from Lana I could keep her from getting suspicious about Clark. I was a big girl. I could take it. Besides it's not like I was strong enough to help in any other way. So a plan was born.

"Where did you move from?" Greg smiled slyly at me.

"Metropolis." I lied.

"Oh, a city girl. Are you adapting well to our primitive ways?" he questioned jokingly.

If I was going to pull this off I needed to do something I was awful at. I needed to do something I had never attempted successfully in my life. _Flirt._

"I am now." I smiled at him. This time more convincingly (I hope).

He looked at me cockily "So you go to Smallville high?"

"Yep just started yesterday and already managed to land myself so much work." I fished, "Do you have that ridiculously boring English paper due in a few days as well?" I questioned trying to stay as close to him as I could and remain comfortable.

"As a matter of fact…" he trailed off lessening the space between us.

I gulped. _Was this really working?_

He looked down at me, "How about we work on it sometime just you and me? My house?"

I wavered thinking on his bug infested abode, "Maybe in the Library. Might be easier." I twiddled my braid longingly. Then stopped. There was no way anyone actually did that.

"It's a date." He whispered his long fingers reaching out and holding my braid between them. "You have beautiful hair."

"Thank you." I whispered, wanting desperately to cringe away from his touch.

He dropped my braid to my shoulder and winked at me before turning back to the market place.

I smiled at my success before turning Grabbing my hat from the Kent's Market stand and dashing more carefully back to the truck.

When I arrived Clark was pulling crates of apples from the back, "Need some help?" I offered. Pulling myself up onto the trunk to sit.

He looked up at my amused, "I think I've got it Alice." He smiled.

I winked and pulled down on the ties to my braids letting my golden hair fall in wavy tendrils around my face. Clark stared at me with an odd expression on his face, "What?" I questioned laughing.

"Can't knock your taste in women Clark." Lex intruded.

I turned to him my face red.

Clark stammered, "No I uh…"

Lex interrupted again, "You want to tell me what happened last night?"

"It's just a stupid prank." Clark said putting the apples back in the truck and tossing one to me.

Lex shot me an incredulous look, "You two were tied to a steak in the middle of a field. Even the romans saved that for special occasions. You could have died out there."

"I appreciate your help Lex. Really I do. But I just want to forget it ever happened." I reasoned softly hopping off the tailgate.

"Hey, Clark what is the holdup, son?" Jonathan called putting the large crate of produce in the blue automobile.

"Mr. Kent, It's good to see you." Lex held out his hand respectfully.

Jonathan looked down at the outstretched offer and took it, "Lex. I'm sure Clark introduced you to Alice."

I looked to Lex who smiled, "You've got a remarkable girl there Mr. Kent."

The blood rushed to my face and Jonathan gave me a weird and worried look, "I know." He turned to Clark, "We've got to finish up son."

"Yeah." Clark stammered giving his father a small smile before he walked away.

Lex looked between the two of us, "At least I got a handshake this time." He smiled.

Clark gave him a look of sympathy before turning to follow his father.

I stayed by Lex, "Look don't talk to Clark that way about me. He likes Lana Lang."

Lex raised his eyebrows innocently, "Sorry, I was only making an observation. How are your wrists?"

I smiled nervously, "Whatever your doctor's did it worked marvels really. I've never felt better."

Lex's smile dropped as he looked down at my wrists, "Oh my god Alice. No kidding your wrists look good as new." He grabbed my wrists gently into his hands turning them over in shock.

This morning they were slightly splotchy and yellow but now even that had faded back into perfectly smooth flesh. I sucked in a breath of air in shock before plastering a fake smile across my face.

"Hold on to those Doctor's Lex they did a great job!" I smiled brushing his curiosity away.

I pulled my wrists away gently from his grasp, "See you later Lex."

"Alice." Lex simply stated shoving his wrists in his pockets and smiling back up at me.

I turned to follow where Clark and Jonathan had gone when Lex called, "I like your hair like that Alison."

I turned back at him awkwardly, "Thanks."

 **Hello! Hope you like the update! I am going to post another (longer) update today so keep your eyes peeled but I wanted to get this one published before my computer died:) Please like and COMMENT as Feedback is not only helpful but encouraging! I hope that you like Alice! What do you think about her wrists healing so fast? What do you think about the relationships she is developing with the characters? Sound off in the comments as I love to hear from you guys and I will see you again later today!**

 **~Pond2**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **Guest,** **Hello! I was so happy to get your review! If you pay attention you'll start seeing clues alluding to Alice's powers but for now my lips are sealed! You will start to see that develop soon though! You seem very clever and I am overjoyed to see that you like Alice and the story so much! I hope that you continue to read and review as I love feedback and thank you so much for making my day XD Also I love her interactions with everyone as well!**


	6. Chapter 5(part two): YELLOW

CHAPTER FIVE PART TWO

YELLOW

The sun was just starting to set over the market place and Clark and the rest of the Kent's busied themselves packing up the rest of the truck before climbing inside. I bounced anxiously in my seat impatiently waiting for Jonathan to start the vehicle.

"Can we get a move on?" I called unable to keep quiet any longer. If we were late Whitney's life could be on the line and I may really despise him at the moment but I didn't want to see anyone hurt.

Jonathan shot me an irritated glare, "Have somewhere you've got to be?"

"Yes actually!" I snapped, "Sorry."

Martha turned to me, "What is it Alice?"

I glanced anxiously at the setting sun through the windshield as the car rolled slowly down the asphalt its speed labored by the load in the bed of the truck. We were cutting it too close, "Clark there is no time!"

He looked at me concerned, "Alice talk to me." He whispered anxiously in my ear so low I was certain that his parents wouldn't hear.

I looked up at him torn, "Its Whitney. There has been a crash up ahead and if we don't get to him in time—"

"Stop the car!" Clark demanded.

Before my head hit the seat in front of me I was out in the setting sun and on Clarks back.

"We'll be back!" Clark called to his parents before speeding away, "Where is he?" Clark questioned his breath steady like we weren't moving at all.

"Up ahead." I whispered into his jacket.

I felt Clark place me on my feet a hundred yards from the crash before he shot forward in a blur. I was left to stair on helplessly. Behind me I could hear the Kent's car pulling up. I heard doors slam and Jonathan ran past me towards the accident. As he brushed past my shoulder my stomach turned and I felt completely disoriented. Blurry and far away a vison flashed across my line of sight. I gasped as a blurry Jonathan blew back from the explosion like a rag doll. His clothing burning hot orange from the flames. I blinked away the daze my stomach settling and my true sight returning to see running towards his son. I allowed myself half a second of confusion before jumping into action.

"GET BACK!" I screamed my voice breaking as I ran full speed to him knocking him down on black top and flinging my arms up in a useless defense.

I froze there on the ground in front of Mr. Kent my arms crossed helplessly in front of us and I waited for the pain of impact. I waited for the hot flames to engulf me and for the shrapnel to slice my skin like butter. I waited. But it didn't come.

"Alice?" I heard Jonathan whisper from behind me.

A soft buzzing noise just in front of me tempted my eyes open. I sucked in a breath. My vision was obstructed ever so slightly by a bright purple shield like structure. It glowed slightly and gave off an electric like buzz. My arm stung where it graced my skin but I was so in awe I couldn't move. My eyes glossed over in fear.

"What…" I whispered in shock unable to comprehend the veil in front of me.

Just behind the purple I could see a tall figure approaching where I crouched, "Alison?" Clark whispered softly from the other side.

His voice broke my concentration and my arms fell like lead against my sides. The shield faltered and disappeared. I looked up at Clark my mind blank and buzzing. What was _wrong_ with me? My eyes watered and I gasped for air.

Clark fell to my side and pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly but I just sat there frozen like a statue.

"What is wrong with me?" I mumbled. My voice hoarse.

"You just saved my father." He stated firmly.

Four more arms wrapped around me and I let out a sob before collapsing into them utterly exhausted.

 **HELLOOOO! XD I hope you like the second update for the day! I know it's short but that is because I posted in two parts today which I don't plan on doing again. (mostly because I like the fluidity of posting one whole chapters) regardless I hope you enjoyed this one as it was very reveling! There is more to know about Alice though! I am so excited to share her story in full and I hope you are just as anxious to read about it! Any predictions? Suggestions? What do you think? Let me know in a REVIEW as I always love to hear what you have to say! I will be updating (with a long chapter) soon;)**

 **~Pond2**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **guest,** **First off thank you for reviewing! I love to hear from readers and get perspective on what they predict and pick up on. This update really show cases some of Alice's potential as far as her powers go but just between you and me this is only the half of it *winks* I hope you enjoyed the update and that you continue to keep your eyes pealed for more clues towards the big picture of how Alice and her powers fit in to Smallville as a whole! Thanks a million and talk to you very soon!**

 **Serena83,** **Awe *blushes* thank you! I am so glad to see you are still reading and I love to hear from you! I hope that you enjoyed this update and I will talk to you soon! Thank you again Serena!**

 **Kiki8o** **SAME! I really think that comforting Clark and helping him to feel less alone is one of Alice's main goals. (regardless of whether she thinks she does a good job doing just that) Thank you so much for reviewing as it really does mean so much to me to get feedback from readers! I hope you liked this update and to hear from you again soon!**


	7. Chapter 6: GOODMORNING

CHAPTER SIX

GOODMORNING

The world around me felt off its axis. Everything was blurry and hard to focus on. I lay in Clark's arms in on the couch in his living room my head spinning. I felt raw like I had been burned all over and even the smallest of movements hurt like sandpaper against my skin. I had been in his arms for what seemed like hours trying to remain as still as I could possibly bare. My eye lids where heavy and I desperately wanted to sleep but the constant pain made resting unbearable.

The Kents speculated nervously around me, "Why does she have these powers?"

"Why did it drain her so much? You don't feel like this after using your powers do you Clark?"

"No mom. I just hope she's okay."

"She saved your life Jonathan."

"I know. I was lucky she was there."

They continued on like this and I tried to keep track of who was saying what but each time I tried to focus on the world around me a sharp pain grew just behind my eyes. Besides all that, a small voice in the back of my mind kept poking me. It incessantly whispered that I was forgetting something. It kept insisting that I get up. That I had to get up now and do something important or say something important but I just told it to shut up and tried to ignore it. I was in too much pain to deal with anything else.

"Why don't you take her up to her bed Clark? Maybe she needs some rest."

I would have smiled if it wouldn't have hurt so much. The idea of a soft bed and a dark room had never been so alluring.

"Okay mom maybe you're right."

Clark lifted me from the sofa so gingerly that anyone else wouldn't have felt it at all but in my state of complete agony even the movement of air around my skin seemed to burn like fire. I groaned out involuntarily and pulled myself closer to Clark.

My eyes flew open in shock to the contact. Where my hand held his neck I felt no pain. The contact soothed my palm like aloe on a burn. It still stung but only dully. It was instead replaced by a tingling cool against my skin.

"Alice what is it?" he stopped halfway up the stairs.

"My hand—"I pulled my hand away from his skin to try to explain and cried out in shock before grabbing him again.

He rushed up the stairs and place me on my bed. I desperately grabbed for him my whole body burning again. He looked at me confused and grabbed my hands. I settled slightly feeling the cool relief spread from everywhere that our skin touched.

"Alice what is it?" he asked quickly and gently all in one breath.

"Please." I whispered desperately but to disorientated to explain, "Don't leave me."

He looked at me his eyes full of sympathy before he slipped off his shoes and climbed on the bed next to me. I fumbled for him awkwardly nestling my forehead into the crook of his neck and sighing at the relief it brought. I didn't care how crazy I appeared. I was too desperate for peace to think anything but gratitude as my breath evened and my heart slowed.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"It's okay."

I finely found some sort of calm before slipping away into the dark. Just as I was about to surrender into the night a flickering vision caught my eyes burning them softly. I winced at the pain. I could hardly make out the picture in front of me as I nestled into Clark's neck but could see a woman laughing. Or was she screaming? The little voice in the back of my head kept poking me but I couldn't think clearly. I guess I'll figure it out tomorrow. I sighed before the darkness of sleep consumed me entirely.

I felt the sun creep up on my face softly the next morning. I sighed a breath of air and began to stretch out in all directions yarning. My hand hit something hard and I, vaguely curios, felt around the object blindly, my eyes still closed. I smiled. What was that?

I lazily turned to my side to further investigate. I opened my eyes slowly and completely at ease.

"AH!" I yelped at a smiling Clark.

His eyes glittered with amusement. I realized in that moment I had in fact been man handling Clark's head.

"Good morning to you too Alice." He looked down at how we lay. We knotted together in a rather...intimate embrace, the bedsheets still made. He awkwardly cleared his throat and pulled away quickly jumping to his feet in a blur.

I blushed as he scratched the back of his head looking up at the ceiling uncomfortably.

"Are you feeling any better?" he finally stammered.

I stared at him oddly for a second trying to make sense of his words before coming to my senses, "Oh! Yes! I feel a lot better!" I stretched my limbs and assessed my body. I felt stiff and slightly sore but nothing too bad.

"Good." Clark smiled and rocked on his feet, "I'll just… you know… get ready."

I stared at him for a second, "Oh! Uh yeah okay!"

He blurred away and I a huff of embarrassment as I smacked back on the mattress.

We quickly dashed out of the house and he turned to me. "We have to go—"

"To Lex's house first to drop off produce." I smiled bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Uh yeah…"Clark looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"What?" I smiled.

"I always forget about that you know the future. Mine at least. It just always throws me off that's all." Clark explained.

I tried not to feel disappointed, "Oh."

"Not in a bad way!" Clark corrected putting his hand on my shoulder, "In a… refreshing way. I don't have to lie with you." He smiled encouragingly at me.

I looked up into his blue eyes and smiled back. before Climbing into his truck and rolling down the windows. The dewy air whipped across my face as we sped along the streets of Smallville that had already become familiar to me.

Waiting, I leaned against the wall in Lex's mansion watching Clark as he tinkered with the Luthor's Trojan war set. I played with the fringe of my skirt nervously. I couldn't shake the feeling from last night that I had overlooked something extremely important. I couldn't abandon this overwhelming sense of guilt that clung to my skin like wet clothes.

"Alice? What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?" Lex walked over to me smiling.

I looked at him kindly. That's what Lex needed. Kindness. I sucked in a breath of air and blushed looking down at my shoes remembering our last meeting, "Good morning Lex. I'm actually here with Clark." I nodded over to him on the ground.

Lex smiled differently this time and pulled his attention away from me. I could feel his eyes move from my body like a weight lifting from my shoulders.

"Save anyone on the way over here? You keep it up, and you can make a career out of it." Lex joked walking over to a rising Clark.

He smiled, "I was just dropping off your produce. Besides, I couldn't have done it without Alice."

Lex looked at me and his eyes softened. It was as if this piece of information physically changed the way he saw me, "Is that right?"

I walked up to him and smiled half-heartedly my face burning red, "It was mostly Clark." I mumbled.

Clark looked between the two of us and like he wanted to add something else but decided against it, "Sorry my parents give you a hard time."

Lex tore his eyes from me again, "Aw, if push came to shove I would arm wrestle them for the produce."

I smiled at Clark's chuckle before looking on at the figurines, "Planning an invasion?" I called over to Lex.

Lex looked at me, "My father gave this to me when I was nine."

I frowned.

"Cool gift." Clark simply stated

I looked at Lex knowingly, "It wasn't a gift."

Lex looked at me surprised as I took the words right from his mouth before continuing, "It was a strategy tool. My father equates business with war." Lex walked around me stopping just to the right of my shoulder. I could feel my heart rate quicken, "Take the battle of Troy. It all started because two men were in love with the same woman." Lex reached over me slowly grabbing one of the pieces. I watched him intently as he twirled the soldier again and again in his fingers mesmerized.

I snapped out of my daze, "Kind of like you and Whitney. Right Clark?"

Clark looked down at me confused, "I don't know what you mean…"

I glanced between Lex and Clark confused, "Isn't that where you were going with that Lex? You were talking about Lana right?"

Lex smiled at me before turning to walk around the pool table. "Not exactly." He muttered slyly as he waltzed on to the fireplace grabbing a metal box from the ledge before returning to me. "I found this in the field and since you seem to be… friends with Lana I'll give it to you." He started to open it but I smacked the lid down.

I looked up at him confused and speechless my mind spinning, "Wait." I demanded looking between Clark and Lex. "Rewind. Wait what?"

"This box is made of lead." He went on ignoring me, "My mother bought it in a casbah in morocco. A little guy told her it was made from the armor of St. George."

I looked at him trying to regain my composure, "Patron Saint of Boy scouts."

Lex smiled at me, "Catholic?"

"Not religious but lately I'd believe anything." I nearly started to laugh.

I looked gingerly up at Lex again and his eyes softened, "My mother gave it to me just before she died. I think she was trying to send a message." A silence filled the room as Lex's gaze grew fuzzy and far away.

I felt a pang of sadness and I placed my hand on his, squeezing it gently. "Thank you Lex." I whispered softly, "I will take good care of it."

He smiled at me softly. I looked up at him for a moment, my heart clenched before pulling him into me tightly. He stood shocked and I felt another wave of guilt. If I didn't hug Lex, who did? I held him tighter willing him to stay there. I wanted him to stay in this moment as the person he was today. I didn't want him to change. I felt him relax in my hold and he wrapped his arms around me.

Clark chuckled, "She does that."

 **HELLOOOOO! I hope you all enjoyed the update! I will be going on vacation this coming week but will update again tomorrow with another Chapter and will try to update at least once that week as I will bring my laptop! As the story progresses I will do my best to update at least once or twice a week (probably more than that) So what do you think! Do you like the Alice and Clark dynamic? What about her reaction to using her powers? Any ideas? There is a reason for everything I write and everything does connect together so keep your eyes out for clues! Please let me know what you think in a REVIEW as I absolutely love to hear from all of you and I do reply to everyone at the end of every chapter! Thank you so much for reading and tune in tomorrow for another update!**

 **~Pond2**

 **guest,**

 **awe! Thank you so so much your review was so sweet it just made my entire day! I love Alice too!XD I am so flattered! and YES Alice's force field is pretty awesome but _just you wait_ because it gets CRAZY. I am again so glad so are enjoying the story and I hope you continue to review as it means SO SO much to me! I hope you liked the update! Thanks a million!**

 **Fan,**

 **Lol XD I am so glad you like them! This chapter will definitely make you happy with some Alice and Clark fluff ;) Sigh, why can't we all have a relationship like there's. I only wish Alice could _see_ it though! Thank you for reviewing it really does mean so much to me! Please I hope you continue to read, enjoy and review! thank you so much and talk to you soon!:D**


	8. Chapter 7: BLACK

**WARNING Hello readers! I just want to give a little trigger warning for this chapter as it could be harmful for some to read as it does include a slightly graphic section. (Not bloody or gory though) I will place a star (*) when that section starts and two stars (**) when it is completed if you wish to skip over that specific part.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

BLACK

I waltzed blindly throughout my day, going from class to class in a blur of thought. All I could think about was Lex. He seemed so…normal. I knew his fate. I knew what he was _supposed_ to become but did he have to? Could I help him to stay the way he was now? I doubted it. Yet I had to try.

The last bell of the day rang out and I suddenly remembered my "date" in the library. My heart raced and my hands sweat. Would I be able to pull this off? Why not just tell Clark? I was too scared to change events that seemed inevitable. What if changing this would set off a chain reaction. Could I risk it? In the show everyone ended up okay right? Clark swooped in and saved the day. Greg crawled away in bug form and—I stopped in my tracts and my stomach hit the floor.

"Alice?" Chloe looked nervously at me.

My eyes welled up and I turned abruptly into the girl's restroom and dashed into a stall. I flung the metal door open and dropped to my knees. The little voice in the back of my head finally had shouted loud enough. I had forgotten to save his mother. A woman was dead because of me. I stared at the toilet bowl water disgusted at myself before throwing up every last thing inside of me.

"Alice?" Chloe called anxiously from just outside my stall.

I tried to compose myself.

"I'm…I'm just feeling a little sick." I croaked.

"No kidding!" Chloe called out, "Do you want me to go get Clark? You should go home!"

All emotion drained from my body.

"No." I whispered, "I have a date."

I brushed past Chloe to the sink as she protested, "Alice you really don't look good. Are you sure that I shouldn't—"

I cut her off after rinsing my mouth out vigorously, "Do you have any lip gloss Chloe?"

She paused, "What?"

I turned to her irritated, "Makeup Chloe! I need makeup!"

She paused before handing me her bag. I assessed my face in the mirror before lathering on some eye catching lip stick and mascara. I pulled my shirt down and my skirt up rolling it at the waist before shaking out my blonde hair from my braid letting it cascade down my back. I looked in the mirror again. My eyes dead but dancing with a new determination that coursed through my veins. _No one else gets hurt today._

I turned back to a stunned Chloe my words steady but quick, "In two hours send Clark to come and find me." I ordered before brushing past her and into the hallway.

My eyes narrowed on the Library doors and I walked in with my shoulders back. Greg sat in the far corner by the window. I gulped and took a deep breath before forcing myself to him. He looked up from his book and looked at me greedily up and down. I shiver rolled down my spine.

 _You just murdered your mother. You murdered your mother. You just murdered your own mother._

I smiled at him and sat down in the lounge chair across from him and did my best imitation of confidence. I crossed my long pale legs and smiled up at him, "Hello Greg."

"Alice." He smiled leaning forward and taking my hand in his. He kissed my freckled flesh and I shivered trying not to wince or pull away, "I must say I have done something quite awful."

My heart raced as I waited for him to finish.

"I lied to you when I said I wanted to work on our English paper." He confessed.

I tried not to look overly relieved, "Is that right?"

He smiled enjoying his little game, "I really only wanted to see you."

Crossed my legs slowly again trying to think of how to respond but drawing a blank. I do not flirt. I am physically unable to do so on account of my debilitating awkwardness. I finally found a good response as I leaned slowly forward as close as I could get without fear of vomiting again, "Let's get out of here."

He smiled darkly at me and grabbed my hand harshly before yanking me out of the library and into his Volkswagen Beatle.

He drove quickly down the street like driving was second nature. I tried to keep my breath even while I was all too aware of his hand on my bare thigh. I wanted to gag as he ran his fingers up and down my flesh. I tried to keep myself composed as I bit down on the inside of my cheek till I tasted blood.

We pulled up into his driveway and the sun hung low in the sky. The car came to a stop and I expected him to get out but he just turned over to look at me. I heard the doors all lock with a click and my heart raced.

I tried to stay calm but I was failing. This was all happening too soon. We were supposed to be in his tree house! I told Clark to find me in two hours but now I wasn't sure. How long had it been? Thirty minutes? Forty? "Aren't we going to get out?" I stammered.

 ***** His smile grew, "I had this all planned. I was going to take you up to my old tree house you see… the house is a bit of a mess… I was going to wait till prime mating time but…" He looked at me up and down his hand kept up my leg and underneath my skirt. "You seem so willing. How am I to resist you in that short little skirt?"

He crashed his lips against mine and I gasped as he pulled me on top of him. I bit his tongue as hard as I could and he yelped in surprise. I punched him in the nose and desperately unlocked the car. I feel onto the concrete with a thud and scrambled to my feet. I was too slow. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me like a vise. I could breath and my eyes went blotchy.

He whispered sourly in my ear, "Couldn't play nice could you." **

"Alice?" I heard a distant voice call out to me.

I pulled myself out of the daze and looked up into a pair of beautiful blue eyes. "Clark!" I shouted in relief wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

He chuckled, "Honestly Alice for someone who knows the future you always seem to be getting into trouble."

I chuckled as fresh tears ran down my face.

"Greg?" I whispered pulling away from him.

"He…he's gone Alice you don't have to ever worry about him again.

I pulled Clark into another embrace crying an ugly cry as he lifted me up and carried me effortlessly home.

After comforting the Kent's over and over that I was okay I looked at Jonathan nervously, "Can I borrow the truck?"

He gave me an odd look, "Why do you need the truck Alice?"

I looked at my shoes before delivering my lie steadily. "I just need to go for a drive to clear my head."

"Want me to come with?" Clark called from the living room.

I pang of guilt shot through me, "No that's alright Clark."

Jonathan gave me a look like he had further questions but just shrugged and handed me the keys instead of asking them.

I rolled all of the windows down and pulled on my navy baseball hat over my hair before speeding down the early night air.

Lex's mansion was intimidating at night. Lights shot up onto the stone casting eerie shadows along it's walls but it was hardly the scariest thing I had done all night. I took a breath before giving the hickory door a firm knock. A maid let me in and I slowly walked into the ornate house hold.

I wandered into Lex's office searching, "Lex?" I called.

"Alice?" Lex came around the corner into the room, "What are you doing here?"

I looked at my shoes and then back at him. "You know how you said that if I ever needed anything to just ask?"

Lex gave me a curious look before leading me to his desk. "Yeah?" he prompted.

Took a breath and opened my mouth to speak but had no words to fill the air that came out.

"Alice, just talk to me. What do you need?" Lex encouraged softly.

My words came out in a quick blur, "I want self-defense classes. I would pay for them myself but I'm broke and I know that the Kent's couldn't afford it so I would never ask it's okay if you don't want to and I know that it would only be for my benefit—"

Lex cut me off, "Alice."

I took a breath and looked up to him nervously. "Hm?"

He gave me a soft look, "Does this have anything to do with whoever did that to your back."

I gulped and looked at my shoes as I rocked back and forth on my feet. In truth I'm sure that was probably part of it but that man is out of my life for good. The real reason I wanted them was to defend myself. Sure, I could summon a purple force-field every now and again but I was left drained afterwards and it wasn't reliable at all. Besides, it was no help today. I couldn't even dream of controlling that anytime soon and I was tired of waiting.

"No. That person is out of my life for good but I don't want to ever go through that again." I stated firmly, confident in my words, "I am tired of being a victim. I am tired of being a sitting duck. I want my safety to be in my hands."

Lex stared at me with a glimmer in his eye I had never seen before and he walked around the desk to me. "I'll pay for your classes." He smiled, "I'm guessing that this will have to be on the down low as far as the Kent's go right?"

I felt a wash of guilt hit me but I pushed it aside. I wasn't going to be an inconvenience anymore. I wasn't going to rely on Clark to save me every time I flailed myself carelessly in the path of danger to save someone else.

So when I looked up at Lex my voice was full of conviction when I responded, "Absolutely"

 **Well SNAP:O I hope you liked the update! I know the section isn't that bad but I'd rather be safe than sorry and I will use that system with any particularly disturbing material so that you can chose what you wish to read as it will get more gruesome as the story progresses! So what do you think? What is your interpretation of the story? Any ideas? Suggestions? Let me know in a REVIEW as I love to hear from all of you and I respond to everyone at the end of every chapter!Thank you so much for reading and See you soon!**

 **~pond2**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **Fan,**

 **Awe! I love there ship name! Clarice is great! You are so sweet and I am completely flattered. I love to write (though I hate grammar) so It means a lot to see that you like the story! Hopefully you liked the update! Thank you so much for reading! Talk to you soon and thank you so much!**

 **Guest,**

 **Lol reading between the lines I see! Very good eye you have:) I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out how that develops! Thank you again for commenting! It really does mean so much to me! What did you think of the update and how this new revelation will change things for Alice? I can't wait to hear from you again! TTYL!:)**

 **Serena83,**

 **:D I hope you enjoyed this update! I will definitely do my very best to update as close to every other day as possible but it will be difficult while I am away from home this upcoming week but I will have plenty of time to write in the car ;) I am so glad you like the story so much and I really appreciate the comment as it means so much to me! I will be updating soon so I will hear from you then!:)**


	9. Chapter 8: A NEW GAME

CHAPTER EIGHT

A NEW GAME

I blocked an incoming fist, knocking it away with my arm before another came in quick just barely clipping my shoulder with a pang of pain. I bit back a grunt and swung forward. Sweat poured down my face and into my eyes before being wiped away by my bandaged hangs. I bounced on the balls of my feet in preparation for another blow. The man in front of me stood in a similar stance but less guardedly so.

"Again!" I shouted to him angry that he had stopped.

The trainer gave me a concerned glare, "I think you've had enough."

I had been going at this with him for about an hour or so but it wasn't enough. Lex leaned casually in the corner of the room behind me observing my night lesson from afar only to chime in with sarcasm every so often.

"I can take it." I growled.

I was fine! I needed to get better and if a few bruises and pain was what it took that was more than a fair trade in my book. My body was sour but satisfyingly so. I reveled in every inch of discomfort on my skin and every bruise that formed on my body over the course of the last week of these lessons because I was the one who made the choice for them to be there. Every bruise that came in these classes was another step forward to being able to carry my own weight.

"I really suggest we call it a day." He looked to Lex for help.

I grunted up at the ceiling, "Don't look at him! Look at me!"

I could hear Lex chuckling behind me and I turned to him with a death glare. "Let the lady go on. She knows her limits."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed before setting myself back in position.

The trainer just shook his head and did the same before charging back into battle.

The next day I trailed behind Clark in my new black blouse and jeans. I still favored my black converse but when Martha had suggested shopping yesterday I couldn't help but feel over joyed to trade in a skirt for some well-fitting jeans after what had happened with Greg. A shiver rolled down my spine along with a wash of guilt.

"Where were you last night?" Clark asked as he and I followed Chloe and Pete up the bleachers.

I fished for an better answer but was forced to stick with what I had been telling him the entire week, "I went for a walk."

Clark gave me a speculative look, "Again?"

Before I had to elaborate further Chloe turned to us valiantly, "Have you seen the latest edition of the Torch yet?" she glowed.

"No but I've heard the buzz." I turned to her happy for a change in subject.

Clark tore his eyes from mine, "Same."

Chloe smiled and dug out a copy and shoved it towards Clark and I excitedly. "So what do you think?"

"Football: Sport or Abuse?!" I read aloud from the front page of the Torch.

Clark scoffed and pulled the paper from me, "I think you need to seriously decrease your cappuccino dependency."

"I like it!" I countered lightly bumping into Clark with a smile.

Pete laughed.

I could practically feel Chloe rolling her eyes, "Thank you Alice. Pete thinks I'm being too hard on Coach Walt."

"Yah?" I asked taking another sip of coffee half listening to the conversation and half trying to match my steps to Clark's in boredom.

Pete defended, "I mean the man coached my dad, all of my brothers. He used to come over and watch the Super Bowl."

Chloe scoffed, "While I'm touched by the hallmark moment, you don't get points for subtly in journalism." Chloe skipped to my side excitedly, "I already started getting hate mail."

I laughed, "I bet you have."

Clark gave Chloe and I a confused look, "You seem very happy about that, Why?"

I wrapped my arm around Clarks and smiled, "She's hitting a nerve Clark." I whispered patting his shoulder endearingly.

Clark rolled his eyes and grabbed my coffee cup taking a sip. "Hey!" I laughed trying to snatch it out of his hand. He held it out of reached chucking in between gulps.

"Besides between the abysmal sentence structure and generous use of obscenities, I've got a pretty good idea—Clark! Alice! Are you two listening or shall I let you finish?"

Clark and I froze and gave her a sympathetic look before he handed me back what was left of my coffee and I took a step back from him, "Sorry." We both stammered.

Pete chuckled at our response and Chloe rolled her eyes before continuing, "Anyways. I have a pretty good idea of who has been sending them."

Pete turned to her as we continued to walk across the Black top, "If you think my teammates are reading the Torch, You are giving them way too much credit."

Lana's voice called my attention behind me, "Don't you even care about this?"

She stood concerned, speaking under her breath to Whitney who looked around awkwardly, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"You don't think it's a big deal." Lana stated, "I think it's a big deal."

I looked at Clark as Lana walked away but he seemed only vaguely interested in the argument. Maybe he was just doing a good job of hiding it? "There's something you don't see every day." I prompted.

He just raised his eyebrows at me confused.

"A pompom meltdown." Chloe joked locking arms with me and dragging me forward towards the football players "Ooh Ooh here they come! Alice can I get a pic of the cheating jock straps?"

I looked awkwardly down at the camera she shoved in my direction, "Isn't that Pete's job?"

Pete laughed, "I think we all know you're the best photographer of all of us."

Chloe rolled her eyes and dropped the camera in my arms, "Quickly!"

I shrugged at Clark and snapped a few photos.

"Any idea how they got that midterm Chloe?" Clark asked from behind me as I focused on my work.

I didn't even pay any attention to the incoming football before Clark caught it just before slammed against my face. I gasped in surprise.

Pete smiled, "Nice catch!"

I turned to Clark with a smile, "Thanks."

He just gave me a look before irritatingly turning back to the group of jocks and chucking it back at the player who nearly hit me. It made a solid _whack_ as in hit him and he stumbled back.

Clark turned back to me irritated. "Are you okay?"

I was surprised by his reaction. "I'm fine Clark."

He seemed to relax slightly as Chloe grumbled, "One of your teammates tries to assassinate Alice and all you can say is nice catch?"

"I thought you wanted to hit a nerve?" Pete called after Chloe lightheartedly.

I pulled Clark away from the sea of testosterone and into the school.

I spent the entire math class thinking and planning about the day to come. I had to not only be more able to defend myself but to be able to use my ability to know the future to my advantage without augmenting it beyond repair. A balance that I was finding very hard to keep. I walked out of the Class to see Clark and Pete at the vending machine with an incoming Coach Pain.

I dashed to Clark's side. "Hey!"

"Hey Alice." He smiled.

Pete was fixated on the vending machine.

"Hey Kent." The coach called, "I saw your arm out there. Technique was lousy but you got a lot of power."

I stared down the Coach while trying to remain calm. Sure he hadn't hurt Clark yet but _yet_ was the opportune word.

"Thanks!" Clark smiled.

"So why aren't you on our team?" The coach asked.

I looked up at Clark as he responded, "My dad, he needs me on the farm."

The coach scoffed, "Well the school needs you on the field. We got a big game Friday night and we're short players!"

I rolled my eyes before muttering, "and who's fault is that."

The Coach shot me a glare, "I'm sure your father would understand."

I looked up at the coach, "He's kind of stubborn."

He looked between Clark and I, "And who's this? Your girlfriend?"

I felt my face heat up. I held out my hand, "Alison Green. Family friend."

The coach reached out and took it, "Nice to meet you Miss Green. I know everyone around these parts. A new face is a rarity for me."

I dropped my arm to my side, "From Metropolis but I'm staying with the Kent's."

The coach raised his eyebrows, "Is that so? Well while you're here you could always try Cheerleading? I'm sure the girls would love to have you." He offered with a light sarcasm in his voice.

I smiled, "If I feel the urge to subject myself to that torcher. I'm sure that you will be the first to know!"

He gave me an irritated look. "Anyways Clark. What do you say? Your school really needs you."

Clark looked between me and the Coach, "I don't know…"

The Coach glared at me irritated, "you know Jonathan Kent was one of the best athletes I've ever coached. A lot of God given talent. It's in your genes Kent."

I smiled wider, "He's actually adopted."

The Coach took a breath scrambling for another argument. "You know, if you want to get a girl other than your cousin here Kent. The football team is a great way to do it."

I gritted my teeth in irritation as Lana and Whitney walked up beside us.

"I think Clark here would be great on the field." The coach started again, "Seems afraid though.

I spoke up for him, "That's not the reason. Is it Clark?" I prompted.

The coach walked up to Clark his eyes steady, "There comes a time when you have got to step out of your father's shadow and be your own man. Now what do you say? Are you ready to be your own man?"

Clark looked down at me and I desperately tried to communicate to him to say no through my eyes but apparently he didn't get the clue.

"Count me in!" He smiled.

I internally growled and brushed past everyone down the hall. I was going to be late for lessons at Lex's.

I walked into Lex's study to be greeted by three business men all arguing with a cool and collected Lex.

One of them saw me approach and turned back to Lex, "I'll tell your father about this."

Lex smiled, "Oh please do."

The man started to walk away when Lex interjected, "Oh by the way, Dominic—Tell your sister I said hi?"

I tried to hide my blushing cheeks as I observed the floor. The men all left.

I looked up at Lex and he spoke first, "Hello Alice."

I looked up, "Lex."

"Don't mind them they just can't see past the next five minutes" Lex complained before continuing to chalk the tip of the wooden stick in his hand.

I smiled and sat next to him on the pool table. He looked at me intently, "you're not like that are you Alice?"

My heart race picked up before I responded, "I think that it's a great idea Lex."

He smiled up at me, "Thank you. Your coach should be here any minuet Alice." He pushed himself up off the lip of the table and offered me a hand. "Do you play?"

I took his hand and looked back at the green felt table. "No."

He chuckled under his breath, "Here I'll show you."

He reached over me to grab a ball out of the socket and he slowly began to explain the game to me. As he spoke so softly and kindly to me it was hard to remember his place in this story and the title "villain" seemed comical even in the same room as him. Could I preserve his last shreds of kindness? Could I protect him from who he was to become? Did I even possess that power? I couldn't help but hope. I couldn't help but try.

 ********SPECIAL NOTE!***********

 **(If you want to stay updated and get exclusive information about the story as well as alerts for when I update follow my ALICE IN SMALLVILLE account on Instagram! aliceinsmallville where I will post shutouts and fun clues as well as sneak peaks for the story! See you there!)**

 **Hello! I am back from vacation! Woohoo! Thank you for your patients! I will be updating more regularly again! I hope you liked this update. What do you think? Are you intrigued by this new side of Alice? What about Clark and Alice? What do you think about their relationship? What do you think about anything? Just let me know in a REVIEW as it means so much to me and I do respond to every single one! I will see you all soon in another update!**

 **~Pond2**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **Fan,**

 **Lol it's still great! She really is causing some pretty big ripples but I think she is still pretty oblivious to the more enormous ones that she is causing. I hope you loved the update! I know it's a bit short but it does have so Clarice cuteness so that's always a plus! Talk to you soon and thank you so much for reviewing and reading! :D**

 **Guest,**

 **I know! I am thinking about featuring Clark more fully in upcoming chapters but its definitely hard to share what Clark is feeling and how he is acting with Alice when she is so oblivious to it herself. I do think it is helping him though! Thank you for the review and I am flattered that you are enjoying my story so much!XD I hope to hear from you soon!**

 **MissGote,**

 **I am so flattered by your review and I am over the moon that you enjoy it so much! Alice's powers are so exciting and I cannot wait for everyone to learn more! Hopefully everyone will stick around for the biggest reveal that is yet to come! So excited and thank you so very much for reviewing! Talk to you soon! :D**


	10. Chapter 9: BREATHLESS

CHAPTER NINE

BREATHLESS

I sat on the bleachers next to Mr. Kent with my arms crossed and my eyes narrowed. I wasn't here to support the team. I was here to supervise the coach. I watched him from across the field as he screamed orders at the players just now arriving on the turf.

"Dad…Alice!" I heard Clark call, "I'm glad you guys are here. It means a lot to me."

I looked up at him and tried to give him an encouraging nod but I couldn't even muster a fake smile. If I was being entirely honest I didn't care much for Clark's decision either. I didn't think he would hurt anyone but it pained me to see that he wanted to be like everyone else so much. I liked the person he was. He was different. He was like me but it was obvious that he didn't want to be. He wanted to be like those meat head jocks who—gah!

I looked away from Clark my hands shaking. Sometimes he could be so irritating!

"I still don't support your decision Clark. I'm here to see that no one gets hurt."

Clarks expression was laced with hurt as he absorbed his father's words before he turned to me, "And what about you Alice?"

My eyes stung as I looked past him to the field in silence.

Clark scoffed and turned away, "I thought at least you would understand."

He walked towards the green as I shot up and called after him, "Clark!"

Jonathan placed his hand on my arm and gently pulled me down.

I watched on anxiously as the first play begun and quickly ended with Clark on the turf. The coach reached down and grabbed Clark by the cage over his face. He shook him violently yelling through his teeth.

I bit my tongue and stifled a curse as I stared down the coach.

I shot up, "I can't watch this crap." I growled and stormed past as he called after me.

I turned back to the field just in time to see Clark look at me in dismay before the coach pulled his attention back aggressively.

Hours later I sat in the hallway of the school just outside Coach's office. I twiddled my thumbs nervously and squinted my eyes pressing myself to remember each detail of the upcoming days. I had to get this right. I could see the events unfolding before the backs of my eyelids. They were blurry and burned my eyes. I pushed further into the future and begun to shake as a sharp pain pierced my temple and fiercely stabbed my eyes. I gasped and my eyes flew open. My head throbbed but I smiled at my increasing control of my abilities.

"Alice." The principal nodded to me before turning the corner.

I got up and tried to be as quiet as possible as I slowly followed behind him. I tried to cling to the shadows and pressed my back flesh against the wall next to the coach's door and held my breath. I focused acutely on their conversation. I listened to every inflection of his voice waiting for him to lose control.

I caught the tail end of the Principals words, "…The school board will suspend you for life."

With that I turned into the room my hands raised just as the television set behind me went ablaze.

"Calm yourself Coach." I whispered softly unwavering and unflinching.

"What the hell is going on here Coach?" Quan questioned nervously.

I took a few steps forward cautiously as the Coach stepped back in slight shock. The principal quickly gathered his things and brushed past me but I looked straight into the Coaches eyes my gaze narrowed and shore.

He growled at me, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

I remained planted, "Let him go Coach."

He turned to the blinds and glared out to the principal making his way to the car and I knew there was no hope. I broke my stance and ran out into the hallway my adrenalin pumping. My converse slapped violently against the tiles as I skidded around the corner and out into the night air. The principal opened his car door and climbed inside just as I got within two feet of the vehicle it was sent ablaze.

I turned to the school expecting to see Clark but he was nowhere to be found. I gasped and swiveled to the car and tore off my jacket yanking on the handle to no avail. I screamed as my jacket went ablaze in my hands.

"Damn it!" I cried.

I stared through the glass at the desperate man who burned alive and my heart wrenched. Before my eyes a flash of what was to come burned against my eyelids. I saw as if in a nightmare the principal dead and blistered, his body being tore out of the car by paramedics. I screamed and my hands tingled and burned. A dose of what felt like liquid fire shot through my veins. The familiar purple force field grew as I concentrated as hard as I could. I refused to so much as breath as I engulfed the car in a bubble of electric light. The flames died down with in the dome and I could feel the energy being drained out of me but this time I was able to control it. This time I pushed through the pain.

"ALICE!" Clark called from behind me. I gasped and collapsed onto the pavement as the buzzing light fell instantly with my hands.

I kneeled on the asphalt gasping as Clark tore the car door from the frame and pulled Kwan from the charred interior.

"I think he is going to be okay!" Clark called from where he kneeled cradling an unconscious Kwan.

I smiled slightly and winced my whole body raw with pain. "Good." I rasped out.

He gently placed the principal down and walked to me helping me up. "How did you do that?" His eyes scanned mine for answers.

"I snuffed the flame." I whispered. "You need oxygen for fire right?"

Clark pulled me into a hug, "I'm just glad you're okay."

His cool grasp instantly grounded me and I sighed in the comfort. Why did he have this effect on me? Why did his touch instantly stop the pain? I chuckled. One of the many mysteries of Alice Green and Clark Kent.

I sat next to Clark pushing my food awkwardly around on my plate in the silence as Martha paced anxiously back and forth on the phone. Clark looked at his father desperately then back to his plate. I hated seeing them like this. Underneath the table I paced my hand gently on his knee hoping to comfort him slightly.

Clark's head turned quickly to look at me choking on his pie. My face flushed pink and I pulled away before shoveling my face full with the sweet pastry. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jonathan look up at the two of us suspiciously.

Martha broke our awkward squabble with news, "Principal Kwan's gonna be in the hospital overnight."

I mulled over the words again and again in my head before I realized the difference. "They aren't keeping him for the weekend?" I shot desperately.

"He's got a few burns and minor cuts but he is going to be okay. They are keeping him overnight out of… well shock… Honestly it should have been a lot worse." Martha mumbled nervously.

"Oh." Was all I could muster out. I knew it was a good thing. This change was good right? I had prevented further damage. But at what cost? The Doctors are suspicious of how he escaped with no more than a scratch and some burns. I had drawn more attention to Clark and the entire Kent family. I had drawn attention to me.

Jonathan gave me and Clark a pointed look, "Anybody see you two?"

I looked to Clark. Had Pete seen me? I knew Clark must have shown up with him right?

Clark looked between me and his father, "No. I'm sure no one saw. Pete was with me when I got there but he didn't see Alice. He was looking at me and that's when I called Alice's name. By the time Pete looked at the car the—bubble?" Clark looked at me questioning his choice of words.

"I prefer force field." I muttered.

"Force field." Clark corrected, "Anyways the purple thing was down."

I let out a sigh of relief but Jonathan wasn't so easily convinced.

Martha patted Clark and my shoulder firmly, "Lucky you were there."

Clark stiffened "I kind of missed my ride."

I shot my eyes down awkwardly.

Jonathan scoffed, "Look, I saw you play alright? You could have easily hurt any one of those boys."

Clark stood up, "The point is I didn't."

Clark looked to me for support. I wanted to support him. I really did. But the idea of him putting on that uniform, of looking and acting just like those guys who literally assaulted Clark and me just a few weeks ago, made me sick to my stomach.

Clark gave me a disappointed look before turning his attention back to his father, "I don't even know why we are having this conversation. He is never going to believe me."

Silence.

"By the way, coach gave me your old position." Clark started again, "You're looking at the starting tailback for this Friday's game."

Jonathan turned wordlessly to Clark and left the room without a word.

Clark looked between Martha and I, "Don't all congratulate me at once."

I sighed chasing Clark up the steps and into his room.

He laid on his bed tossing a ball up into the air and catching it again and again doing his best to ignore me.

"Clark?" I spoke softly as I sat of the edge of his bed.

He caught the ball and shot up off the mattress. He stood before me and I flinched at his speed, "I thought at least you would understand. I thought _you_ would know what it's like to want to be normal."

I glanced at the ground in shame.

He spoke softer now, "I thought at least you would trust me."

I looked up at him desperately now my eyes stinging with tears, "I _do_ trust you!"

He rolled his eyes in disbelief, "right."

I pushed myself off his quilt, "Clark. I don't think you'll hurt anyone."

He looked at me questioningly, "Then what is it Alice?"

I took a nervous breath, "I have never been normal Clark. Even before I had…powers. I—I didn't have the life of a normal kid okay? I have always stood out in some way. You don't know how much I wished _begged_ to be normal. I would have given anything to have the life you have." I shot out my throat aching.

He looked at me his eyebrows pulled tight, "You wanted powers. I never asked for any of this."

I growled and jabbed him in the chest with my finger, "You think it was the _power_ I wanted? You think I gave a damn about your stupid ass _powers_ Clark Kent." I stomped over to his night stand and grabbed the picture frame from it and shoved it at Clark.

He looked down at the photo of the Kent's. A small and smiling Clark stood with his father and his mother at the farm. A happy family all in a row.

I tried to finish but my tears cut me off when I opened my mouth. I bit down on my fist and pushed past Clark and out of the room. I crashed into my door and locket it shut before sliding to the carpet in a mess of tears.

 _God I'm an idiot._

 **Oh Alice Alice Alice. Hello! So sorry for the wait! It has been crazy at my house and I feel like a hotel with all the guests I've been having lately but I will always do my upmost to post at least once a week! I hope you enjoyed the update:) I am literally SO PUMPED for some of the upcoming secrets and I wonder if you all will be able to predict them ;) SOOOOOO what did you think!? What do you think about Alice's family? Where she came from? Her visions? Her relationships? What about her powers?! Let me know in a REVIEW as they do mean so much to me (so so so so much) and I reply to all of them at the end of every chapter! See you all soon!**

 **~Pond2**

 **ps. follow my ALICEINSMALLVILLE account on instagram for exclusive material like pictures of how Alice, clues, information on when I will update and much much more!**

 **REVIEW RESPONSES**

 **FANNtasY**

 **Oh my goodness! I am so flattered by your comment and it means so much to me to hear from readers! I am so glad you like Clarice as much as I do. I know they have been a little rough lately but I am sure everything will work out XD Thank you for reading and I love to write so It means a lot! See you soon!**

 **GUEST**

 **Hmmmmmm what a suggestion...:) we'll see... I know that it the future their will be a need for another perspective as far as the writing goes and... I will def consider Clark... (insert evil all knowing laugh) I am glad you are enjoying the story and I am always thrilled to hear from you! Talk to you soon!**

 **FAN**

 **I am glad you like the Clarice fluff as it is so fun to write! I know this Chapter is a little less so fluffy but I hope you will like it all the same:) I think she is finally seeing her affect on the plot but not the extent of it's repercussions... I guess you'll have to read to find out! Thank you for reviewing!XD**

 **serena83**

 **literally you don't even know XD the next few episodes get... omg. ANYWAYS glad you are still enjoying the story! I hope that you will continue to read and review as It means so much to me! Thank you as always and I will talk to you soon!**

 **IDigIt**

 **Thank you! I am glad you are reading and I hope to hear from you again! Talk to you soon!**


	11. Chapter 10: BURN

Chapter 10

BURN

I sat on the edge of the wooden desk across from Lex pouring a cool glass of water down my throat as he clicked away on his computer. I had just finished my class and was killing time before the game partly because I was nervous about confronting the coach but if I was being honest I was dodging Clark. I hadn't seen him since our fight and every time I thought about it my stomach tied in knots.

"Are you alright Alice?" Lex looked up at me in concern.

I was startled by his words. "I'm okay." I shrugged.

Lex pushed away from his desk and got to his feet rounding his way to me. "Don't lie Alice. It doesn't suit you." He sat next to me.

I sighed and turned to him. He pulled the glass of water out of my hands and placed it on the wood behind him. "Now what is it Alice? Tell me the truth."

I sighed trying to keep it together. "I had an argument with Clark."

Lex seemed to fidget nervously and I stared in shock. Lex doesn't shuffle, "Oh. Trouble in paradise?"

I nearly groaned, "Why does everyone think Clark and I are dating?"

Lex chuckled wrapping an arm around me. I nestled into his shoulder. He smelled expensive. I laughed at that thought.

"What?" Lex questioned smiling.

"You smell rich." I laughed.

"I am rich."

 _Bang!_ The door flew open and I tried to jump to my feet but Lex's arm clamped down on me.

"Congratulations, Lex. You made the business page for once!" Lex's father stalked confidently into the room before stopping in front of me. He stared down at me like a roach in a bathtub. "Who is this?" He asked calmly.

I raised to my feet shrugging away from Lex's grasp and setting my shoulders back. "My name is Alison Green."

He stared at me like he was surprised I had spoken. I shivered. His face glimmered with the same dark hue of my own fathers. I dropped my eyes.

"Leave." The he stated simply.

I stared at my feet wanting to disappear. "Yes sir." I stumbled my voice cracking.

I quickly dashed from the room ignoring Lex's protests. My whole body trembled a familiar shake as I climbed onto my bike.

 _Stupid._ I muttered to myself before turning the first corner on the way to the school.

The sun was setting and I had to get to the bonfire fast.

I sat in the torch office my feet up on the desk and my mind searching the events. My plan had to work. Chloe ran into the room focused her attention broke slightly when she saw me.

"Alice?" she started, "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "Clearing my head." I lied.

"….okay." Chloe squinted at me uncertain.

I smiled back as Chloe logged on. As soon as she pulled up the article I shot from my chair, "Head clear!" I shouted dashing out of the room and down the hallway.

I could see the Coach lean against the door and close his eyes Chloe screamed from behind me. "Hey Coach!" I shouted, "How does it feel to be a cheater?" I called at him.

He looked up at me his eyes ablaze. I smiled, "Oops."

I turned running and prayed he'd take the bait. I could see Chloe just ahead of me leaving the torch and I was about to turn when I remembered. The torch had to go up in flames! They had to follow the bread crumbs and they couldn't if this never happened. I could ensure everyone's safety but the Torch had to go. I swung open the door and it slammed behind me as the room engulfed in flames that flickered up onto the ceiling.

I tried to focus on my hands. Waiting for the purple or the pain or the tingling or something but I just stood there waiting. A hot flame licked my arm and I screamed out in pain. I couldn't concentrate.

The smoke billowed around me and I coughed in the soot. I tried to turn to the door but more flames shot up out from nowhere. I gasped for air.

What if I couldn't get out? What if I was stuck here? Would I die? What would they say happened to me back home? I collapsed onto the ground. Chloe had called for Clark when she was trapped but the window was engulfed in flames and my throat was scratchy with soot.

I crumbled onto the tile beneath me. Clark. I smiled slightly. Seeing no escape I rolled into a ball on the floor my mind only on him. I wished our last conversation hadn't been an argument. I wish it would have been happy I wish I could have told him what I really felt in this moment. In my last moments I allowed myself to be selfish and I wished that Lana and Clark were never meant to be. I even went as far to wish away Louis. I thought of what it'd be like to be with him. Not superman but Clark Kent.

I whispered my last secret into the world uncaring of who heard because it didn't matter anymore. I would melt away and everything would go back to normal. The words wouldn't change that so I released them quietly into the flames, "Goodbye Clark Kent. I love you."

I felt the ground fall from underneath me as two arms lifted me from the flames. "Alice?"

 **HELLO EVERYONE I AM BACK! THIS CHAPTER THOUGH! ALICE I. AM. SPEACHLESS. Omg I am so so sorry that I have been gone school started up again and gahhhhhhhh. I took a creative writing class and we had twenty pages to write in a week assigned the FIRST DAY but the fun (but stressful) news is that I also have to publish a book on Amazon! It's a short story and only seven pages and 99 cents. The character is loosely based off of Alice and I will keep you posted on the details if you are interested! Also, I am contemplating skipping around a little in episodes to move the story further faster? Would that be something you are interested in? Let me know in a review! Also I am thinking of kicking it up a little in the romance and graphic content. Nothing crazy but how would you all feel about that? Let me know in a review as well! Any questions/suggestions/complements/curse words would be much appreciated in the form of a REVIEW as I absolutely love to hear from you guys and it encourages me to update faster when I know people are excited! THANKS FOR READING AND I WILL SEE YOU SOON!**

 **Ps. the twist coming on episode 6 will f you up. (Any predictions?)**

 **~Pond2**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **KittkKatty**

 **Lol I am so happy you like the story! I literally laughed out loud at your comment. I guess you will have to read and see but this chapter must have been exciting for you! Thank you for your comment it means so so much to me! Talk to you soon!**

 **Guest (july 30)**

 **I know! I felt terrible for Alice! Poor girl. Hopefully she will have a better future than she did past. I hope you enjoyed the update and truly from the bottom of my heart thank you for reading and commenting! Hope to hear from you again soon!**

 **Fan**

 **Thank you for the catch! I had a terrible head ache when I was writing that last chapter but I wanted to publish it already so I didn't so much as read it over lol but thank you for the find! That could have been quite confusing! I hope you liked the update and thank you so so much for commenting and reading!**


	12. Chapter 11: Secrets and Scars

CHAPTER 11

SECRETS AND SCARS

Once I was out of the building and in the cool autumn air my head cleared and I stirred into clearer consciousness. I wiggled in Clark's grasp.

"I'm okay Clark you can let me down now." I coughed my throat burning.

"Oh, right sorry." His grip loosened and he placed me firmly on the pavement.

I looked up into his eyes blurred with worry before blushing and glancing away. "How many times do you have to save me Clark Kent?"

Gently his finger lifted my chin, "I will always save you Alice."

I felt my pulse quicken and I thought of every moment we had shared. I thought of every Clark meant to the world and…. To me. I remembered what I had said in the flames my dying thoughts. "Clark…" I leaned closer to him instinctively and he leaned in as well.

Just as our faces were centimeters apart I flinched pulling away, "I'm sorry we should probably go."

Clark shuffled his feet and turned to the building, "Okay." He mumbled confused.

My eyes watered and I let him take the lead. I was such an idiot. He and Lana were… He and Louis were… destined. They were iconic. I was a mistake. I was a corruption that threatened to rot the story from the inside. I didn't deserve someone like Clark. I was broken.

I let Clark and Chloe chatter about the causes of the fire and bicker over the coach. Clark turned back to me every so often concerned but I pretended not to notice. I didn't want to hurt the story any more than I already had. If I just disappeared then everything would go back to the way it was.

"Trevor Chappell?" Chloe suggested.

Clark looked to me for verification and I tried my best to look indifferent. I wanted to help but every time I did it just messed with everything.

"Alice? Are you alright?" Chloe asked glancing between the two of us, "Last time I see you two you are hanging all over each other now you can barely look each other in the eyes!"

"I'm fine Chloe." I did my best interpretation of a smile, "Just a little shaken up is all. I'm going to go get some coffee."

Clark followed me out into the hall calling after me, but I didn't even turn to him. My throat ached and I threw my hand over my mouth trying not to let him hear. I knew he did. He hears everything.

I stumbled into the coffee shop trying to wipe the tears from my eyes along with the little mascara I had applied that morning.

"Alice?" I turned to a disturbingly concerned Lana.

She was the absolute last person on the planet that I wanted to see right now. "I'm fine Lana." I cut out trying to stay calm. It wasn't her fault that she was throwing away the very thing I can't have…actually it sort of was. You know what. I don't really care for Lana Lang at the moment at all. My finger twitched and I felt the palm of my hand ache. I took a breath before responding. "Coffee. Black." I did my best to be civil as I turned to the real reason I was here.

"Hello Lex." I smiled viciously.

"Alice?" Lex looked up from his paperwork as I stalked toward him, "You slipped away so quickly this morning that I—" I smacked the papers down to the table. "What the hell Alice?"

"Lex." I sucked in a breath trying to relax, "Sorry I'm having a bad day." I sat across from him running my hands through my hair."

"I can see that…" Lex trailed off before joining me on the couch, "What's up?"

"Your father."

"My—what?"

"Lex…" I searched for my words desperately, "Your father… why do you listen to him?"

Lex let out a breath, "well I don't know… he's my father even if he's a terrible person nothing can change that."

I turned to him, "Even when he says you're worthless. Nothing. Even when he…"

"Alice what is this about?" Lex interrupted.

"Lex am I a good person?" I whisper starring at him in the eyes. He hesitated. I looked right through him. I looked right to the heart of who he was and I saw goodness, but I saw other things to. I saw things that scared me, and intrigued me.

Ever so carefully he responded, "I don't know if I'm the best person to ask."

I thought about that. Here I was asking about morality to the very person in Smallville who was supposed to be least level on the matter, but somehow I knew there was more inside him then he let on. I knew that he was still alive in there and that his exterior was an armor that only eventually would become who he was. He would only become the villain in the end because of his father. A shiver rolled down my spine. What does that say about me? I thought of the violent marks on my back. I thought of my father. Lex only became evil because he was trying to help. He was selfish though. He always thought he was doing the right thing. Just like how I always think I am right. Just like I am selfish.

"No," I whispered placing a hand on his leg, "I think you are exactly the right person to ask."

"Alice?" I flinched at Clark's voice behind me.

"Well if it isn't Smallville's latest football star?" Lana asked Clark sweetly.

I blushed as Lex rather quickly moved back to his own chair giving me a meaningful look. _This isn't over._

"Let's see how I do tomorrow night." Clark glanced at me.

I sipped my coffee that somehow ended up in front of me. I gagged on the sweet caramel syrup. Bleh. I set it down and Lex chuckled at me.

"Hey, have you seen Trevor tonight?" Clark continued his voice tense.

"No he hasn't been in." Lana didn't notice, "Today is one of those days I want to scream."

"Tell me about it." Both Clark and I muttered. I flinched.

"For what it's worth I think it's cool you got this job." Clark tried to smile.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry I'm not going to get to see you play tomorrow." Lana smiled, "New girl gets the worst shifts."

I tried to ignore their conversation and focus on Lex as his slender fingers shuffled through the paperwork on the coffee table.

"Rumor has it Clark Kent joined the football team." Lex smiled as Clark approached.

I sipped the warm sugar water in my hands trying to look occupied.

"Rumor's true."

"Congratulations, your dad must be thrilled." Lex continued.

I stiffened.

"Actually" Clark looked at me, "He freaked out told me I couldn't play."

He stopped there and I looked at him to continue but he just stared at me.

"Clark?" I probed. "That must bother you right?"

"Well, It does he claims that I should make my own decisions and then… something like this happens and he shuts me down."

"And you're out late, waiting for him to go to bed so you can avoid the uncomfortable silence that awaits when you get home." Lex finished.

Lex looked at me his eyes full of meaning. He seemed to see right through me. That's when I noticed it. I saw the wheels turning just behind his eyes. He was trying to unravel me. I saw everything click into place. The scars. My reaction to his father. My outbursts. Everything. He was figuring it out. I saw his entire face change. He knew.

"Alice?" Lex whispered so softly it didn't even sound like him. I got to my feet and walked away from a very confused Clark. Lex followed close at my heels.

 **HELLO ALL! I know it has been a century and a half since I've posted and thank you to everyone for being so patient! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! What do you all think? Alice is going a little crazy and I don't know how she is going to be able to cope with all of this pressure! I hope you all will follow and REVIEW as I LOVE to hear and get Ideas for you! THANKS A MILLION! I will update by the end of next week!**

 **~Pond2**

 **Review responses**

 **GothicVampireLolita**

 **Lol I love Lex too and can't wait for Alice to wake up and see how great they could be together. I am so thankful for your comment and hope you enjoyed the update! I definitely have some great Lex and Alice chapters coming up that I cannot wait to write and hope that you love to read! XD**

 **Fan**

 **Hello friend! I hope you are still reading and enjoying after my hiatus! I think I may end up skipping around later in the story once I get the plot and characters more developed as this is still season one and I have BIG PLANS for Alice. Thank you for your comment and enjoy the update! Talk to you soon!:)**

 **raynisia**

 **Great observation and excellent imagery. Let's just say I have BIG plans for Alice. MUAHAHAHA. I hope you enjoyed the update and I will talk to you soon. :) thanks for the comment!**

 **Angel-sama**

 **Thank you!**

 **DarkDust27**

 **Sorry it took a little longer than expected to update but I hope you enjoyed it regardless! thank you again for your wonderful comments and I am so excited to share the rest of Alice's story with you! Talk to you soon! :)**


	13. Chapter 12: WALLS AND LADDERS

CHAPTER TWELVE

WALLS AND LADDERS

I broke out into the night my golden hair swirling around my neck. Quickly I turned left and left again till I found myself in a thin alleyway. I leaned against the wall panting, my head in my hands and my breath quick.

 _He knows. What will I tell him? What will he think of me? What about Clark? He can't know. I'm not ready for that yet._

Hot nervous tears pooled in my eyes.

"I told Kent to hang back and that it was between you and me."

I jumped at Lex's voice just now noticing his blurry presence. I couldn't find the words to respond. I couldn't find any so I just looked up at him and nodded softly.

Lex looked at me his eyes softer than I'd ever seen them his hands deep in his pockets. "Alice, you can't go through something like this alone."

My blood pumped hot through my veins. I threw my head back with a sarcastic laugh, "You think you understand what I've been through? Just because you've had a few daddy issues?" I bite at him shaking. My words cut through the night like a whip striking him back a step.

Hurt colored his face but I hardly cared as hot tears streamed down my face. "Poor little Lex! You think you know what it's like to be hit again and again until you see stars?" an accusing finger jabbed at him in the night. "You think you know what it's like to beg for your own father to stop hurting you! To scream that you would do anything if he'd stop and he just... laughs!" My throat cut out hoarse from screaming.

Lex stared back in shock his eyes glassy.

I trembled my voice shaking, "You could never know what it was like. To watch your mother turn her emotions off like a light switch. To see her eyes go empty looking right through your writhing and screaming body...looking right through you to the floor boards like you aren't even there. She drowns herself in liquor as you beg as you plead for her to just... _see_ you." It took all of my strength to remain standing. My knees felt weak underneath me as I gasped for air. My eyes were flooded with tears and my face twisted into an ugly cry of pain.

Lex barely moved his expression unreadable.

I smiled my cheeks hot and my hands trembling, "No. You wouldn't know." I kicked my head back to the clear night sky, "So don't you dare judge me and my pain." I locked eyes with him, "Don't you dare pretend to know what I've been through...or what I've seen."

I pushed myself off the wall brushing Lex's shoulder on my way out of the alleyway.

Lex grabbed my arm tightly in his hand and pulled me back in front of him. "If I don't understand." Lex locked eyes again with me, "Make me."

I stared at him in awe. His eyes swam with an unreadable emotion.

"I may not know your pain Alice but I know what it is like to push people away. I know what it is like to keep people at arm's length." Lex's grip loosened and his eyes flickered away, "And I know what it is like to try to hurt the ones who get close just so that they can't hurt you first"

I tried to respond my heart aching in regret but he spoke over me.

"Don't apologize." Lex smiled sadly at me. "You don't have to let me in Alice, but you have to let _someone_ in. You have to let _someone_ see that pain or you're going to self destruct."

Lex looked away again dropping his arms before responding, "I care about you Alice I don't want to see you get hurt, even if that means I have to protect you from yourself." He paused before continuing, "A friend of mine once told me, 'We are how we treat others, not how others treat us.'"

I looked down to my converse. My face hot with some other emotion I could not place. Something close to fear but not quite. I smiled weakly, "And what literary genius said that?" I joked chucking through my tears.

Lex smiled shaking his head, "I don't quite remember her name, but she had the prettiest Green eyes." I felt Lex's cool long fingers trail up my chin as he locked his gaze with mine. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as he pulled me to his chest wrapping his arms around me. I nestled my face into his neck and I could hear his heart-beat drumming in my ears . I had thought this whole time that I was supposed to save Lex and here he was… saving me.

I felt him stiffen under my touch his whole body becoming hard and unforgiving. "I swear to you that no one will ever lay a finger on you like that ever again."

His was voice toxic and stung with venom. A chill rolled down my spine.

Just as quickly as it came his body relaxed again running a hand up and down the small of my back.

It was the afternoon of the big day and the orange afternoon sun burned in through the blinds of the Kent's guest room. I had spent the better part of the day trying to look into today's events only to have my mind wonder to last night.

I could still feel Lex against me. I could still hear his words. Even though I hadn't told him the extent of the hell my life was, It still felt nice if not a bit odd to have someone know. I smiled softly at myself in the mirror and pulled a smallville sweater over my head before combing out my hair. My green eyes seemed electric against my pale skin as determination coursed through me veins.

I had a new plan. I couldn't keep forging ahead on my own. It obviously wasn't working out, but I could help Clark. I was going to be his partner in crime. Well, I guess his partner in good I guess. I was going to open up. One step at a time, I was going to let them in. I nodded to myself before hopping into the hallway and down the stairs.

Today was the day everything would change.

I caught up to Clark in the empty hall of the school just as he was turning into the locker room.

"Clark!" I called out to him as he turned to me.

"Alice?" He questioned, "What are you doing here"

A smile spread across my face and I cocked an eyebrow. "Hate to miss the action."

Clark's eyes shined his lips pulling taught to the side, "I always forget. My little Alice Green the greatest know-it-all that ever was."

I laughed punching him in the arm, "Har Har."

"You seem…" Clark trailed off searching my eyes for answers.

"Better? Smarter? Sassier?...Prettier?" I winked giggling.

Clark flushed, "Happier."

I took a breath. "A good friend of mine helped me to start working through something that has been sucking the joy out of my life for too long." I smiled looking up at him.

"Anyone I know?"

I laughed, "Well, most likely. It's a pretty small town." I joked linking arms with him.

He chuckled, "You know, I have heard that."

The coach was no match for the two of us. After an argument and a coin toss I finally convinced Clark that I was the one who needed to confront him first agro end up in the soana. I was most linked to the coach at this point and he was expecting me.

Clark waited for him on the outside and as soon as I was locked in he pounced. He punched through the glass so I could get some air and escape. We worked perfectly instep and were four steps ahead of him at every turn. By the time Jonathan arrived we were already looking at a flaming coach burning up in his own power.

"Clark? Alice?" Jonathan looked between the two of us panting and holding hands. sweat rolling down my body and barely tickling Clark's forehead and he smiled, "The Coach had powers?"

I chuckled, "Always."

I quickly abandoned Clark and the field as people filed out of their seats mumbling in disappointment about the cancelled game but not before hugging each and every one of the Kents and of course my beloved Chloe.

I dashed up the bleachers and I swear I could hear Clark mumble, "Always on the run." from behind me.

I arrived at Lex's mansion panting as I threw open the doors to his office. "You can't go through with this Lex!" I shouted having realized that instead of being inside the Talon getting all inspired by Lana and Clark he was outside comforting me in a mental break-down.

"Alice." Lex called softly but I barely looked his way as I began to pace.

My words came out in a blur. "You are your own person Lex. You are not your father and you have your own brain, your own training, your own way of thinking. You are so intelligent." I laughed, "Hell, Lex you're a genious!"

"Alice." Lex sang again softly, but I barely noticed my mouth running nearly faster than my mind.

"And you have a conscience. You can see that these people deserve to keep their jobs. They are good, _loyal_ employees. Now I don't know much about business but-"

"ALICE!" Lex called above my rambling.

I stopped in my tracks turning to him for the first time since I walked in the door and realizing Lionel standing in all his theatrics next to him.

I caught my breath. "Oh."

Lionel chuckled darkly, "Oh."

I grimaced marching up to him, "Now you listen here." I growled trying to keep my voice steady and my fear hidden. "You gave Lex the responsibility of running this branch."I snapped locking eyes with the devil my heart racing, "And you either trust him or you don't. He says this is the right move. I trust him. The question is, Do you?"

The room fell silent. Lionel's mouth twitched into a dark smirk. "Very nice speach, but I am actually here to scold my son that he did not follow my sound and seasoned business advice."

I broke my gaze and turned to Lex who was already smiling his eyes swimming with pride, "Let's just say I was inspired by a friend."

My chest warmed, "You didn't fire anyone? You doubled the workforce?"

Lex nodded gleefully.

A bubble of joy slid up my throat and I had to stifle a giggle as I turned back to the big bad wolf.

He grimaced stalking away. Just as he was about to reach the door he turned back to me. "Alison Green eh?" he scanned me up and down, "I've got my eye on you." he slammed the door behind him with finality.

I heard Lex stir behind me chuckling, "Genius huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get used to it."

 **HELLOO! I hope this chapter was to your liking! Lots of heavy material I know! OMG I AM SO PUMPED FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! But what do you think? Like it? Love it? Any predictions? Questions? Let me know in a REVIEW! It really means alot to me and I absolutely love hearing what you guys think! Excuse any grammar errors as I was trying to get this out ASAP. I got a new computer as my old one finally gave out and it's been a rocky start. A few of you have been wondering what Alice looks like and things and I just want to remind you that The story does have a INSTAGRAM that is not only a great place to see pics and ideas from the story but is the best way to contact me, get notices on when updates are coming and even special tips about the story!**

 **INSTAGRAM: AliceInSmallville**

 **~Pond2**

 **REVIEW RESPONSE**

 **(in order from oldest to newest)**

 **DarkDust27**

So glad to hear from you again and I hope you liked the new update. The story will unfold naturally and I won't push anything to happen. I guess we'll have to see what Alice wants!:) But I do love Clarice! and between you and me I hope that they get together eventually! Hope to hear from you soon!

 **Dattebassa1**

Oh boy looks like we are going to have to wait for Clark's reaction to Alice's childhood! Don't worry all and good time! Thank you so much for reviewing and you really made me smile! CLARICE FOR THE WIN! Lol I hope you enjoyed the new update and I will talk to you soon!

 **Fan**

BONJOUR MY FRIEND! I am so happy you are still reading and I always enjoy to hear from you! Lol Clarice is by far the best ship name I've heard so far! I hope you liked the update and I will see you back soon!

 **Snmuenst**

Thank you so much for your comment! I was wearing a smile on my face the whole day and I was simply gushing! I absolutely love Alice too and hope you enjoyed this update! I can't wait to hear from you again:)))

 **WritingToEscapeReality1309**

Wow. I am absolutely flattered by your review. It honestly meant so very much to me and reflected my exact sentiments. I absolutely agree with your observations about both Lex and Clark and their relationship with Alice. I hope not to disappoint with Alice's origin and what is to come and I pray you shall enjoy the chapters to come as much as you have seemed to enjoy them so far! I hope to hear from you soon!

 **Summertimefun34**

OMG! I was completely floored with all of your reviews! Thank you dearly for taking the time to not only read my story but to review time and time again! It is readers like you that keep me writing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wish to hear from you again!

 **ShieldShadow777**

I hope you enjoyed the update! Things are bound to move much quicker now and I hope to hear from you again!:)))


End file.
